La Frikipedia 2P!
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: La mejor pagina cuando quieres encontrar información sobre tus países favoritos! 2P Version!
1. Italia

_**Italia (Representada por Luciano y Flavio Vargas) **_

_Capital (de la moda)_

_Milán  
><em>

_Capital (de la República)  
><em>

_Roma _

_ _Fratello, _no consentiré que te juntes con ese maldito alemán pistolero poco glamouroso_

_ Si, si. Ya me lo has dicho millones de veces... para mi es muy glamouroso. Y sexy, muy violable_~__

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Me harás vomitar! ¡Y eso no esta a la moda y es poco cool y glamouroso!_

_ ¡Pues crea una nueva moda, joder! ¡La camisa vomitada!_

__Hablan un dialecto del cristiano llamado como ellos, o sea, italiano. Consiste básicamente en alargar las palabras, pronunciarlas como cantando y procurando que todo acabe en i.__

_ _Capitano_~___

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ _Ti amo_~!___

_ Lo siento, mi no entender tu idioma_

_ _È figlio di una cagna, la Germania!_ _

_ ¡Oye, eso si lo entendí!_

__Himno: pizza y espaguetti__

Una noche en Italia, este invito a cenar a sus buenos amigos: Alemania y Japón.

_ Yo no soy amigo de Italia, narradora de mierda_

_ ¿A quién le hablas, Alemania?_

_ No se, escuche una voz extraña_

_ Yo no escuche nada_

_ ¡Esta hecha la pizza!_ un feliz Italia entro al comedor, seguido por su hermano mayor, que limpiaba sus lentes rosas.

_ No se que hace esta gente poco glamourosa en mi casa, en especial el pistolero patatero de Alemania_

_ Yo nunca te hice nada_ contesto el aludido, tomando un trozo de pizza y llevándoselo a la boca_ Eres un..._

El rubio se apretó fuertemente al garganta, mientras le salia espuma por la boca. Las otras tres naciones observaron, sin saber que hacer. El germano cayo al suelo, dejando de moverse de repente.

_ Creo que esta muerto_ comento Japón, dándole una pequeña patada.

_ ¿Le pusiste veneno a la salsa cuando yo no te veía?_ le pregunto Italia a su hermano mayor_ _Figlio di puttana!_ _grito enojado, lanzándose a matar a su otra mitad.

_ No se porque tanta queja, si despertara como nuevo mañana..._

_Presidente vitalicio: Silvio Berlusconi_

_ ¡Disfruten todos, de esta glamourosa fiesta!_

_ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

La casa de los hermanos Italia era un descontrol: luces resplandecientes, reggaeton, parejas bailando como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, alcohol. El menor se encontraba tirado en su sillón rodeado de chicas, mientras que el mayor charlaba alegremente con un joven.

_ ¡Te adoro Berlusconi!_ exclamo Luciano, comiendo unas uvas que le tendía una chica rubia_ ¡Nada puede salir mal!_

_Hetalia 2P! _

_ _Alemania_ _

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ Romano no contesta su teléfono_

_ ¿Y eso me importa porque...?_

_ Veneciano tampoco y ya va a comenzar la reunión_

_ ¿Estas preocupado por Romano, España?_

_ ¡Claro que no, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Es solo que...!_

_ ¡Hermano mio!_ Prusia se tiro encima de su hermano, sosteniendo cuidadosamente una tablet en sus manos_ ¡La casa de Italia se ha convertido en Sodoma! ¡Es el nido de los pecadores!_

Las dos naciones miraron la pequeña pantalla: el presidente italiano se encontraba bailando en el trencito junto a otros políticos y mujeres con poca ropa. Detras suyo, Italia comía frutas rodeado de muchas chicas. Alemania sintió hervir su sangre, hasta que en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Romano, que tenia un sombrerito de copa color rosa en su cabeza

_ _¡Mira, mi amigo! ¡Alguien esta grabando esto con una cámara web! ¡Llevemosla y grabemos nuestra charla super cool!__ grito, enfocando a un chico moreno.

_ _Si a ti te gusta grabarte, sera como quieras amore__~____

_ ¡Se cancela la reunión!_ grito un furioso Alemania, saliendo de la habitación seguido por España, que había sacado, nadie sabia de donde, su enorme hacha.

__Hay que destacar la gran diferencia entre la población del norte y del sur de este país. Mientras sólo en algunos puntos del sur se encuentran poblados nativos de auténticos italianos autóctonos, en el norte abundan los inmigrantes procedentes de los más recónditos lugares de la galaxia, que han llegado a crear una subcultura pseudo-autóctona adaptada a los nuevos tiempos. __

_ Ay, Veneciano. Me alegra que por fin quieras trabajar en el campo con tu hermano mayor. Así aprenderás lo cool que es ayudar a la patria y broncearte al mismo tiempo___~____

_ Tu solo sigue arando y no te quites ese sombrero_

_ Algún día España y el poco glamouroso de Alemania nos encontraran Vene, aunque no se que cosa mala hicimos_

_ ¡Sigue trabajando y déjame jugar al Candy Crush en paz!_

__Una fuente de ingresos muy importante es el turismo opus-deista y el dominguerismo religioso, dado el alto número de templos que se hallan en sus tierras__

_ Quiero quedarme a vivir aquí_

_ Pues lastima, no se puede_

Alemania y Prusia se instalaron en un rincón, a la espera de que el Papa saliera a dar la misa del día.

_ Hermano mio, estoy seguro de que traje a España con nosotros, ¿lo has visto?_ le pregunto el albino a su hermano, buscando al hispano entre la multitud.

_ No y no me interesa... mierda, ahí viene_

España se paro temblorosamente junto a ellos, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello.

_ ¿Y tu donde estabas?_

_ Me perdí y Romano me enseño... el camino... del señor_

_ ¡Me alegro por ti!_ exclamo Prusia felizmente.

_ Asqueroso_ contesto Alemania, quien a diferencia de su hermano, si había captado la indirecta.

_En su interior, Italia cuenta con dos estados independientes, el Vaticano y la Repúblida de San Marino. _

_ Mira que hacerlo en la iglesia, estos son los momentos en lo que me enorgullece ser tu hermano menor_

_ Fue tan... _Oh, Mamma mia..._ _

Hoy, los hermanos Italia comparten un momento de hermandad.

_ ¿Crees que Vaticano se enfade? Eso seria poco cool_

_ A la mierda, que se joda... yo también quiero hacerlo allí de todos modos___~____

_¡Kentucky! ¡En Italia significa ramera! _

_ Vaya, esta pizza es excelente..._

_ Y glamourosa_

_ Si, eso_

Hoy, Estados Unidos visita a los hermanos Italianos para afianzar los lazos entre ambos países.

_ ¿Vino?_

_ No, gracias. Yo sigo una vida sana, no bebo_

_ ¿Eh? Que poco glamouroso. Aunque supongo que así mantienes tus musculos_

_ _Yes, it's easy_ _

__ Fratellino~!_ ¡España vendra a visitarnos! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! ¿Qué me pongo?__ _

__ _Me la chu... Momento, ¿le dijiste que America esta aquí? No quiero soportar uno de sus ataques de celos___

__ _Tranquilo_ Italy. _No es como si yo me estuviera comportando como una ramera para conquistar a Romano o algo así_

_ ¿Quien está tratando de conquistar a MI Romano?_ España estaba parado enfrente de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y blandiendo su hacha.

_ ¡Nadie, pedazo de idiota! ¡Ya destruiste la pared! ¡Otra vez! ¡Celoso enfermo de mierda!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Por fin cumpli con mi palabra y empece este fic! xD Ya tengo los primeros 4 capitulos escritos, voy a seguir el orden del fic original. Pero voy a cambiar el capitulo de Argentina por Bélgica (me olvide de ella en el otro fic, jeje. Me disculpo con sus fanaticos) y el de México por Islandia, ya que ya tiene su propio artículo en la Frikipedia. Wiiiiii~<strong>_

_**Tengo los datos de todas las versiones 2p en mi celu e iba a anotarlos pero el bastardo no esta funcionando bien ultimamente así que... TwT**_

_**Datos re datosos:**_

_**Se puede decir que 2P!Italia tiene la personalidad de Romano, mientras que 2P!Romano es más parecido a Veneciano.**_

_**Luciano tiene negocios con la mafia, Flavio no.**_

_**Aparentemente Flavio tiene el pelo castaño igual que su hermano pero se lo tiñe de rubio porque 'es más glamouroso' y para diferenciarse del otro.**_

_**Ambos usan cuchillos y venenos como armas.**_

_**Los pasatiempos de Flavio son la cocina, la jardineria y la moda. Los de Luciano son acosar a Alemania (jeje xD), afilar sus cuchillos y molestar a otros países.**_

_**Los mejores amigos de Flavio son Noruega y Bielorrusia, mientras que lo de Luciano son Japón y Alemania.**_

_**España es muy sobreprotector con Flavio debido a que este es muy delicado e ingenuo. Aparentemente, basta con que él mencione que tiene un problema o alguien más lo llame cuando esta con Flavio para que él aparezca amenazando a todo el mundo con su hacha. Es muy tierno~**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, voy a subir el siguiente capitulo el 26 o el 27.**_

_**Grazie per la lettura~!**_


	2. Estados Unidos

_**United States (Representado por Allen Jones) **_

__Los Estados Fundidos, también llamado San Petersburger, Gordolandia, Yunairi Estévez, Inglaterra II o simplemente América (porque son el unico país en el hijodeputa continente)__

_ _I love you my dear~!__

__ Leave me alone!_ _

__Los humanos en esta región del planeta se caracterizan por ser muy feos, egoístas, grasosos y gordos. También andan con escopetas 24/7 y se chupan los recursos naturales de la Tierra. Si alguien se mete en su camino, los joden con bombas de Hiroshima.__

_ Oye, Japón_

_ ¿Hmp? ¿Qué mierda quieres?_

_ ¿Estas comiendo pescado?_

_ Si... es sushi_ el japones cubrio su bandeja con su brazo_ No voy a convidarte_

_ No quiero, ¿que te hicieron los pececitos para que te los comas? ¡Asesino!_

_ A mi también me gusta el pescado_ salto China, sentandose junto al japones

_ ¡Tu también China!_

_ Escucha _America-san_ _lo llamo Japon, tomo una hoja, la enrollo para que quedara en forma de cono y la acerco a su boca_ A mi, a China y a medio mundo nos importan un carajo los putos pececitos_

**10 minutos después **

_ ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi niño! ¡Y él solo queria proteger a los animales!_

_ Bla, bla, como sea... Yo no pienso levantar a la bola de grasa_

_ Yo tampoco_

_ Dejemoslo ahí, ya lo levantaremos al rato_

_Su presidente actual se hace llamar Barack Obama, pero todos sabemos que en realidad se llama Adolfo Hitler, führer del infierno y novio del magnate del peso Ronald McDonald. _

_ Señores, hoy es un día muy importante para mi... Logre que sirvieran ensaladas en McDonalds_

_ ¡Ese es mi bebé! ¡Muy bien Allie!_

_ Pero todavia venden hamburguesas..._

_ ¿Eh? ¡Lo siento no escucho a los hermanos menores que no apoyan a sus hermanos mayores!_

_ Eres un idiota_

_Se construyeron con lo que Europa vomitaba o cagaba: asesinos, estafadores, violadores, explotadores esclavistas homosexuales,o cristianos puritanos; pues como en Europa se les cortaba la cabeza, tuvieron que huir a colonias. _

Allen, mejor conocido como Trece Colonias, se miro al espejo por enesima vez. El mismo estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de su desarrollo y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le molestaba un poco que Inglaterra (por más loco que este) no hubiera estado mucho con él para observar sus cambios.

_ ¡Allie, _my dear_! ¿Deje mi perfume en tu habitación?_

_ ¡Si! ¡Seras idiota, mira que dejar...!_

El chico se quedo estatico, observando fijamente a su tutor, que solo usaba una toalla que cubria su cintura y estaba mojado por el baño que acababa de tomar.

_ ¿Sucede algo, _dear_?_

_ Sexy..._

_ ¿Que cosa?_

_ Nada. Llevate tu estupido perfume_

_Consejo: si eres Gay, comunista, socialista, o pobre (o todo a la vez) lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger el primer vuelo con destino a Europa, el problema es que hay que saber dónde está Madriz o Barcelona_.

_ ¡Achis!_

_ Salud_

_ Gracias... Putos europeos, me contagian sus crisis de mierda_

_ Eso te pasa por dar tantos prestamos_

_ Si, si. Oye, ¿por qué tu no estas enfermo como los otros?_

_ Porque no soy un metiche como tu y los otros, ademas de que yo ahorro mi dinero_

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que soy una vieja chusma que se gasta el dinero de su marido?_

_ ¡Eso lo has dicho tú!_

_ ¡Lo siento, no hablo con los hermanos menores que llaman viejas chusmas y menopausicas a sus hermanos mayores!_

_ ¡El unico que te insulta eres tú mismo! ¡Eres un idiota!_

_Sus principales actividades económicas son el Narcotráfico, las extradición de Mexicanos, las invasiones a los países de tercer mundo y a crear comida rápida y chatarra. Su P.I.B ya no es el más alto del Mundo (es de la Unión Europea), pero según ellos son la nación más poderosa del Mundo. _

**Washington D.C, Estados Unidos. Domingo, 8:00 A.M **

_ ¿Quien es y porque carajos llama a esta hora?_

_ _Hello, sweetheart!_ _

_ Mierda. ¿Que quieres, Inglaterra?_

_ Pues veras, he oído que andas con problemas de dinero y yo estoy un poco mejor así que..._

_ ¡No quiero tu compasión!_

Estados Unidos corto la llamada, es decir que tiro el telefono contra la pared, y se tapo el rostro con la almohada. ¡El era el poderoso Estados Unidos, no necesitaba la caridad de nadie!

_ Y menos de mi pasivo_ susurro molesto, apagando su celular antes de que Inglaterra lo volviera a llamar.

_Otro dato importante de su economía, es que los Chinos se la están bajando, por que ellos no se dan cuenta de que están invadiendo el mundo, con sus restaurantes y su gente para hacer mayorias poblacionales y tener control de la economía de todo el Mundo. _

_ Yo a Martin lo quiero mucho, pero no deberia cerrar un trato con China sin avisar al resto del Mercosur_

_ Tsk. Él y Brasil son unos pendejos_

_ ¡Bolivia! ¡No seas malo con nuestros hermanos!_

_ ¿Entonces seras tú el que le dira al gringo que firmamos un tratado comercial con China?_

_ Por supuesto que no. Mi amorcito Martin lo hará por mi_

_Como no tienen platillos típicos, o simplemente les da flojera inventar uno, se dedican a hacer comida Europea, pero como hasta eso les da flojera, la hacen con materiales artificiales para que salga rápida y no se desgasten en prepararla. _

_ Estados Unidos es un odioso de mierda, pero debo admitir que mejoro nuestra receta_

_ ¡Lutz, cuida tu boca mientras consumes el alimento del que nos probeyo el señor!_

_ ¡Oígan, más les vale que esa carne sea de soja o de tofu o voy a patearles el culo! ¡Asesinos!_

_ Las compramos en tu McDonalds. _Idioten__

_ ¿Quieres pelear, asesino de vaquitas?_

_ Donde tú quieras, gordo come pasto_

Estados Unidos salto sobre Alemania, golpeandolo con su bate en cualquier parte del cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance mientras que el otro le daba puñetazos y sacaba su pistola del cinturon.

_ ¡En el nombre del Señor, que alguien los detenga!_

_ Si es el nombre del señor, no me dan ganas..._

_Ellos creen que son la raza mas perfecta de América(Los muy hijos de puta se llaman a sí mismos "americanos", será porque los imbéciles creen que América es un país y no un continente) y del mundo y siempre critican a los Latinos pero igual siempre van a donde un cirujano plástico cambiar su cuerpo (rellenarse las tetas y el culo) para que sea igual al de un latino. _

_ Lalalalalala~_

_ _Sweetheart~ _Vine a... ¡BUAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?_

_ ¿Esto? Pues, hasta donde recuerdo los tipos del sur y yo estabamos hablando... me enoje y saque mi bate... y eso_

La sonrisa de Inglaterra temblaba al ver la pared manchada con sangre y el suelo lleno de cadaveres con los rostros completamente deformados. Él había visto, y hecho, cosas peores; pero saber que el americano había derrotado solo a todos los países del sur de América lo asustaba un poco.

_ No te preocupes, ya sabes que estaran como nuevos mañana. ¿Te olvidaras de esto si dejo que te quedes en mi casa esta noche?_

_ Pues, supongo que sí. Ja, ja... ja_

_Con el lema "In God We Trust", lo utilizan como escusa de invasion de paises, genocidios y guerras. Ellos van todos los domingos a la iglesia, una iglesia que no exige absolutamente nada mas que les des dinero y acudas a sus misas  
><em>

_ Me divertí mucho_

_ Me alegro. Esto... lo sien... psss...lo sien... ¡Te pido perdón por el tortazo que te dio España!_

_ Oh, no importa. No es como si yo, no se lo hubiera devuelto..._

Los dos países suspiraron. Estaban en la puerta de la casa de los hermanos italianos, para mantener alejado al americano del español; que lo había golpeado al ver que estaba sentado junto a Romano.

_ ¿Me acompañaran al Vaticano mañana, verdad?_

_ Si, si_ unos golpes se escucharon desde el interior de la casa, seguido de unos gritos y gemidos_ Si esos dos me dejan dormir, te recogere a las diez_

_Relaciones con otros países:  
><em>

_Inglaterra  
><em>

_Su tierna mami, cada vez que quiere invadir un país le dice: "_Mami Inglaterra_: ¿_Mami, puedo invadir Irak_?", "_Si hijo, pero yo te acompaño_."  
><em>

Francia fruncio el ceño al ver las muecas de dolor de Inglaterra cuando se sento junto a él. No es que le preocupara el inglés, estaba loco y era muy molesto; pero era su amigo.

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ le pregunto, fulminandolo con la mirada.

_ Nada, amorcito_ contesto sin mirarlo_ Estoy ocupado ayudando a Estados Unidos con la guerra en el Medio Oriente y estoy muy cansado, solo eso_ saco su maquillaje del portafolio y empezo a taparse las pecas de su cara.

_ Nunca te olvidas de tapar tus horribles pecas. Dime ya que te pasa_ le ordeno, tomandolo de la muñeca.

_ Pues..._

_ _France_ _Estados Unidos se sento junto al inglés y aparto la mano del otro de su brazo_ No toques a mi pareja sin mi permiso_

El aludido fruncio el ceño, notando como el pelirrojo reía con nerviosismo y fruncia el ceño; como mostrando incomodidad.

_ Lo golpeaste_ gruño el galo, que se puso de pie y apunto al estadounidense con su pistola. El otro lo imito, apuntandolo a la vez con su arma. Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras que el inglés sudaba y reia; tratando de calmar a los dos.

_ Todas las semanas es lo mismo..._ susurro el canadiense, que prendio un cigarillo. Junto a él, su oso asentia con la cabeza.

_Japón_

_Son muy buenos amigos, tanto, que Japón le da caricaturas y videojuegos a los niños estadounidenses para que les den convulsiones.  
><em>

_ ¡Oye, idiota! ¡Deja de censurar mis animes! ¡Así la gente no puede entender de que va la historia!_

_ ¡Los niños no necesitan ver sangre y desnudos, perverso de mierda!_

_ ¿Y quien dijo que el anime es solo para mocosos? ¡Estupido!_

_ ¡Amarillo!_

_ ¡Te matare!_

**Al día siguiente~ **

_ ¡Te dije que dejes de censurar!_

_ ¡Ese no fui, yo! ¡Fue Inglaterra, idiota!_

_ ¡Mentiroso! ¡Ven aquí, voy a enseñarte modales!_

_Dios Bendiga a América el resto que se joda! _

Estados Unidos suspiro mientras tomaba su vaso de soda: odiaba acompañar al inglés a los bares, en especial cuando traía a Francia con ellos y este venia con Italia o España, apesar de que era un buen bebedor; muchas veces se ponia insoportable.

_ ¡NOOOO, NO ME PEGUES FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNY! ¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO!_

_ Yo te lo quitare de encima si quieres, precioso~_ le dijo un hombre medio ebrio, acercandose al inglés.

_ Oye_ el estadounidense se levanto y se interpuso entre Inglaterra y el otro_ Ni se te ocurra tocarlo_

_ ¿Ah? ¡No te metas desgraciado! ¿Crees poder conmigo y con mis amigos?_ se burlo, a la vez que cinco hombres se paraban junto a él.

_ Jeje, un poco de diversión no le viene mal de nadie_ Estados Unidos saco su bate (nadie supo de donde) y se acerco a los hombres.

...

_ ¿Eh?_ Inglaterra desperto en el suelo de bar, bastante confundido_ Perdón mi niño, creo que me quede... dormido_ el pelirrojo observo asombrado el local lleno de sangre y viseras, se miro a si mismo; sorprendido al ver que él mismo estaba manchado_ _Honey, _¿qué paso aquí?_

_ Nada importante_ contesto él, quien estaba pulcramente limpio_ Alguien quiso joder a los Estados Unidos y yo respondí~ ¿Ya te han dicho que ese tono de rojo te queda muy sexy?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Me quedo larguísimo! xD Lo jodida que es la inspiración~ Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado~<br>**_

_**Datos re datosos: **_

_**A diferencia de su version 1P, Allen es vegano, lleva una vida sin sana sin excesos y esta a favor de los derechos de los animales; lo que hace que los demas países se burlen de él por ser el creador de varias cadenas internacionales de comida chatarra (McDonalds, Burger King, etc). También lo llaman gordo para fastidarlo (como a Alfred) pero en realidad es bastante musculoso.**_

_**Sus ojos son rojos y a veces suele cubrirlos con anteojos de sol (aunque aca no los mencione, perdón xD) al igual que Canadá. Su cabello es de un caoba rojizo y su piel bastante bronceada; por lo que es considerado bastante atractivo.**_

_**Sus arma principal es un bate con clavos, complementada con una pistola que lleva escondida en su abrigo.**_

_**Su pasatiempo favorito son las peleas callejeras.**_

_**Apesar de que nota a su hermano Canadá, suele ignorarlo a proposito porque este suele regañarlo o insultarlo.**_

_**No soporta a Inglaterra pero pasa tiempo con él para que este no se ponga insoportable y vaya a molestarlo a altas horas de la noche o trate de envenenarlo con su comida.**_

_**En el ambito sexual, practica el masoquismo.**_

**_Thanks for reading~_**


	3. Reino Unido

_**United Kingdom (Representado por Oliver Kirkland) **_

__El Reino Hundido de Gran Bretaña e Islandia del Norte es un país ¿europeo? rodeado de agua (porque nadie en el resto de Europa soporta a sus habitantes)._  
><em>

_ ¡Amigosssss~! ¡Hice cupcakes para todos~!_

_ ¡CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS!_

_ ¡Hey, esperen! ¿A donde van? ¡Cupcakes, cupcakes~!_

_Gobierno: Piratería parlamentaria _

_ Tsk... hermanito mayor_

_ ¿Que ocurre, hermanito menor?_

_ Esta ropa de la armada... no me gusta..._

Inglaterra miraba su largo saco rojo con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano Gales le acomodo la camisa y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

_ Son las reglas hermanito~_

_ Tsk..._

_Ellos son el mundo. El resto solo somos sus lugares de veraneo._

_ ¡Buenos días a todos~!_

Inglaterra entro a la sala de reuniones dando saltitos, seguido por sus hermanos mayores; que le sonreian a todo el mundo. Literalmente.

_ A falta de uno, vinieron los cuatro_ susurro Francia irritado.

_ _France~ My man!_ _lo saludo Escocia, dandole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, él contesto con un gruñido_ ¡Estamos planeando unas vacaciones familiares y seria genial que vinieras con nosotros!_

_ ¿Y a donde carajo iriamos?_ pregunto fastidiado

_ ¡A Canadá~!_

_ _Merde_ _

__El trozo de tierra en mitad del mar que forma Gran Bretaña, posee en su superficie una gran gama de seres que son conocidos como los hijos de la Gran Puta? Bretaña, de entre los cuales destacan los ingleses, los escoceses y los irlandeses.__

_ Pequeño Allie~ Pequeño Allie~_

Estados Unidos estaba a punto de explotar, maldijo el día en que decidio acompañar a Inglaterra a visitar a los hermanos Irlanda; que eran como clones de su ex tutor: misma ropa brillante, mismas pecas pero el cabello más oscuro.

_ Allie, se que a Oli no le gusta que bebas alcohol pero aquí es como tomar agua~_ le dijo uno de ellos (no supo distinguir cual)

_ Así que si lo mantenemos en secreto, podríamos divertirnos un poco~_ añadio el otro..

_ ¡Dejen de tratarme como un niño, imbeciles!_

_Los ingleses autoctonos se caracterizan por tener una piel muy blanca, debido principalmente a que les cae agua durante todo el día. Se alimentan basicamente de sandwiches de pepinillo y cerveza, a las que llaman por el ridículo nombre de _Beer_, servidas en un aun mas ridícula medida que se llama pinta, y visten con camisetas de equipos del mancherter united o del liverpool_.

_ Yo lo odio pero es molesto pasar por ese tipo de situaciones_

_ Es cierto, es bastante jodido_

_ El dolor también puede disfrutarse si..._

_ Callate, Grecia_

España, Francia y Grecia observaban a Inglaterra, que estaba sentado frente al television de la sala de descanso pero con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

_ Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando juega Manchester contra Manchester_

_ Manchester City y Manchester United_

_ ¡Solo los diferencia una puta palabra!_

_ Es increible como una palabra cambia..._

_ ¡Que te calles de una vez, joder!_

_Distintas denominaciones de los ingleses_

_Fucking Limey  
><em>

_ ¡%$#/ limeeyy!_

_ _Sweetheart! _¡Tu masa gris parlante me ha vuelto a insultar!_

El inglés se lanzo sobre su ex colonia, quien simplemente lo recibio con los brazos abiertos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_ No lo insultes más... después no hay quien lo aguante_

_Otra denominacion:_

_Piratas de mierda_

__ Please, Spain. I don't want to fight_ _

_ Pues te jodes, me caes mal así que voy a patearte el culo_

_ Ok..._ el inglés suspiro y saco su espada, sin sonreir y mostrando fastidio_ Pero yo no quería pelear, para que te acuerdes_

...

_ ¡Mocoso! ¡Tocan la puerta!_ le grito Bélgica al pequeño Romano, quien corrio rapidamente hacia allí.

_ No debes hablarle así al niño Bél..._ comenzo a regañar Holanda a su hermana, cortando la frase cuando escucho al niño gritar. Fueron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraron al pequeño llorando sobre el cuerpo de un desmayado y malherido España; que tenía un papel en el bolsillo delantero de su abrigo. El holandes se apresuro a tomarlo:_ ''Yo no quería pelear. Con amor, el reino de Inglaterra''_ leyó, luego volvio a mirar al desmayado español; que no daba señales de vida_ Bueno, busquemos un doctor..._

_Dichos y Refranes:_

_Europa ha quedado aislada_

_ Hermanito mayor, a veces me siento solo_

_ ¿Por qué, hermanito menor?_

_ Pues allí en el continente estan todos muy juntitos y yo estoy aquí..._

_ Tranquilo, aquí estan tus hermanitos mayores, siempre contigo~_

_ _Fucking Scotland! _¡Incestuoso de mierda!_

_ ¡Allie vino a visitarme hermanito~!_

_ ¡Y tu te dejas manosear, idiota!_

_No pain, no gain _

_ Un pequeño detallito por aquí, otro por aquí... ¡Wiiiii~! ¡Ya esta~! ¡Ahora voy a finjir que no se nada~!_

**Un rato después~ **

_ ¿Rusia?_

Todos observaron anonadados al ruso, que colgaba de la araña del salon de reuniones; usando un vestido manchado de sangre y con grandes cortadas en el cuerpo y la cara deformada por estos.

_ ¡Inglaterra!_

_ ¿Por qué me miran a mi? ¡Italia también usa cuchillos!_

_ Yo no perderia mi valioso tiempo con eso..._

_ Y ese vestido es poco glamouroso_

_ _Fuck_ _

_ ¿Otra vez tomando venganza para Estados Unidos por una chiquilinada?_

_ ¡No fue una chiquilinada! ¡Insulto a mi bebé!_

_ ¡No necesito de tus limosnas, viejo!_ grito el aludido desde lejos.

_ Jeje... mi bebé no me quiere_ Inglaterra empezo a reir mientras jugaba con uno de sus cuchillos, todos retrocedieron asustados_ Mi bebé no me quiere, je je, mi bebé no me quiere, jeje_

_ ¡CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS!_

_Inventos igleses_

_Fuck (palabra de uso obligatorio en cada frase)  
><em>

_ _Fuck you~! Fuck you very, very, much, much~!_ _

_ ¡Callate de una vez!_

_La música rock y el fish and chips (pescadito frito con patatas fritas solo comestible por ellos y Bertoking)  
><em>

_ Luciano, ¿esto es comestible?_

_ ¿Y yo que voy a saber? Tú solo come, que ya prepare una venganza por si algo nos sucede..._

_ ¡Espero que les guste el fish and chips, mis amigos italianitos!_

**Al día siguiente~ **

Francia se palmeo la frente y se apresuro a encender un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. ¡Ni siquiera empezaba la reunion y ya estaban fastidiandole!

_ _Spagne, Alemagne, _les diria que no entren pero se que lo haran de todas formas..._ les gruño a sus dos vecinos, antes de moverse de enfrente de la puerta para dejar pasar a los demas países.

_ ¡FLAVIO!_ escucho gritar al español. El francés se apresuro a irse del lugar.

Los hermanos italiano estaban tirados en el suelo de la sala, con espuma saliendo de su boca y cubiertos de sangre por las multiples puñadas que había en su cuerpo. Detras de ellos, estaba escrito en la pared: _No debieron molestar a mi bebé. _

_ ¡INGLATERRAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Y Estados Unidos  
><em>

_ _Oh, my God..._ _

Inglaterra hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo hizo desistir. Aparto las sabanas y se miro: su cuerpo estaba llenos de cortes, chupetones violetas y cubierto de sangre seca. Suspiro, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, y se sonrojo. No era la primera vez que pasaba (y todos los días rogaba que nunca hubiera una última), en el momento del acto era algo excitante y morboso; no pensaba en como le doleria al día siguiente. Pero para él valia la pena.

_ Quedate en la cama_ susurro una voz grave junto a él. Un brazo bronceado le rodeo la cintura y lo acerco a otro cuerpo. El inglés solto su tipica risita y se dejo hacer, su acompañante no solia ser muy cariñoso; por lo que él aprovechaba cada pequeño momento_ ¿Estas bien?_

_ Muy bien, Allie_ contesto felizmente, devolviendole el abrazo.

_ Después Francia dira que te golpeo y te torturo y bla, bla_ susurro el oji rubí, antes de quedarse dormido. Inglaterra se limito a volver a reír y se acomodo para volver a dormirse.

_Los escoceses son como ingleses, se alimentan de la misma forma; pero cambian la cerveza por el whisky escoces. Es además la principal fuente de la economía escocesa, pues se envían a todos los sitios del mundo para fomentar el botellón. Encubren su piernas con faldas hechas con los restos de manteles de cuadros, y el torso con gaitas.  
><em>

_ ¡Buenos días a todos!_ saludo Inglaterra cuando entro al salon de reuniones. Todos le devolvieron el saludo y la mayoria escupio su cafe al ver al pelirrojo usando una falda a cuadros color rosa chillon.

_ ¿Por qué carajo estas usando falda como una mujer?_ le pregunto Japón horrorizado.

_ Se usa en la casa de mi hermanito mayor y él me hizo una para mi_ contesto el inglés felizmente, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

_ ¿Y por qué mierda no estas usando ropa interior?_ esta vez le pregunto Francia, bastante asqueado.

_ Mi hermanito mayor dice que se usa sin ropa interior~_

_ _Merde..._ _

_ _England!_ _Estados Unidos entro al lugar, observando fijamente al inglés_ Voy a matar al cojonudo de tu hermano_ se puso sus lentes de sol y salio de lugar, sacuendiendo su bate.

_ ¡Espera, honey! ¡Escocia me dio una para tí, no tienes porque ir a matarlo!_

_Los irlandeses no se sabe bien como son, pues es el pueblo minoritario, y se cree que viven en las praderas, en las cuevas, en los pubs irlandeses y en el Pedrón de Gibraltar, aunque hay quienes dicen haberlos vistos y reconocerlos como diminutos ingleses.  
><em>

_ _Todo el dinero que he gastado, lo he gastado con una buena compañia~_ _

_ España_

_ ¿Ah?_

_ Es una cancion muy bonita, no la arruines traduciendola a tu jodido idioma, por favor_

_ Que mal amigo eres Francia, contigo no se puede ni salir a beber ,tio, eres un gilipollas_

_ Si te escuchan los hermanos Irlanda, te mataran_

_ ¿Qué carajo son Irrrrlanda? ¿Se comen?_

_ Te vuelves tan idiota cuando estas ebrio..._

_ _Buenas noches y..._ _

_Fracasaron en todo deporte, y si mencionas la palabra que empieza con "MARA" y termina con "DONA" frente a un inglés probablemente intente matarte, o se suicide.  
><em>

_ Perdí, lo acepto. Pero volvere_

_ Nadie te quiere aquí, asi que trata de no volver_

Inglaterra y Argentina se miraban fijamente a los ojos: el europeo manteniendo su tipica sonrisa y el argentino con cara de aburrimiento.

_ No era gol_, sweetheart~_ _

_ Diselo al arbitro del proximo mundial, mal perdedor_

Los otros países, que tenían las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar sus armas en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda, suspiraron aliviados al ver que la discusión no pasaba de las palabras.

_ Te estoy diciendo que no era gol_

_ Y yo te digo que el arbitro dijo que si_

_Dios Salve a la Reina _

_ ¡Bienvenidos a la habitación del principe, amigos!_

Nadie se sorprendio al ver la decoración pomposa y rosada de la habitación... aunque el recien nacido principe fuera niño. Los principes observaban nerviosos al representante de su país, que bailaba con el bebé en brazos y daba vueltas en la habitación, amagando con tirarlo al suelo en cualquier momento.

_ Allie, Matty, Fran, Andy, Flavi, Lucho..._

_ ¡No es necesario que no nos nombres a todos, idiota!_

_ ... les presento a George Alexander Louis Windsor~ El futuro principe de Gales~_

_ Pobre mocoso_

_ Si, mira tener que vivir con este tipo. Espero que llegue cuerdo a la adultez_

_ Vamos Georgie, voy a darte de comer~_

_ ¡NO!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Y me quedo más largo que el anterior~! ¡Parece que vamos bien~! *3*<em>**

**_Datos re datosos:_**

**_2PInglaterra es exactamente lo contrario a Inglaterra: cocina bien, es un buen bebedor, no le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y es muy cariñoso, educado y amable con los demas países._**

**_Viste de colores brillantes, mayoritalmente rosa y turquesa, al igual que Romano y Hungría._**

**_Siempre se la pasa sonriendo, por lo que su sonrisa se compara con la del Gato de Cheshire. Entre más enfadado esta, mas sonrie. Solo esta serio cuando esta verdaderamente triste o fastidiado por algo._**

**_Sus armas son cuchillos y venenos, al igual que los hermanos Italia. Esto hace que nadie quiera comer lo que cocina, ya que suele envenenar o drogar sus platillos._**

**_Se lleva bien con sus hermanos, cuyo comportamiento es igual al de él._**

**_Acosa continuamente a Estados Unidos y a Canadá desde que su independencia. Mientras que al primero le fastidia su presencia, el otro suele aceptar sus regalos y gestos de cariño para que no lo moleste._**

**_Considera a Francia su mejor amigo, a pesar de que este le dice continuamente que no lo soporta, el sentimiento es correspondido._**

**_Apesar de que es mago, es acosado por las criaturas magicas, que lo odian mucho. Por lo que a menudo huye de ellas._**

**_Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, voy a actualizar después de Año Nuevo. Los quiero mucho y no se estresen, terminen bien el año._**

**_Thanks for reading~_**


	4. Finlandia

_**Suomi (Representada por Thurston **_Väinämöinen)_** **_

_Finlandia es mejor conocida como "_El País al lado del país al lado del país arriba de Inglaterra_" (creo). Su nombre viene del Guaraní y significa "_Lugar donde habitan las ____especies de climas fríos_"._

_ ¡Fin! ¡Fin! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Abre la puerta!_

_ Mejor vamonos _bror_, el idiota no quiere abrirnos_

_ ¡No llames idiota a uno de tus hermanos, Nor! ¡Debe estar haciendo algo importante y no nos escucha tocar la puerta!_

**Dentro de la casa... **

_ _I was made for- ¡hip! loving you! ¡hip! And you- ¡hip! for loving... ¡hip!_ _

_ Mamá, creo que alguien esta tocando la puerta_

_ No le hagas caso... ¡hip!_

_ ¿Pero si es Inglaterra? ¡Puede morir congelado!_

_ Que alegría... ¡hip!_

_Lema: Hace frío._

_(en voces guturales) _

**Este año, los países europeos decidieron juntarse para festejar el nuevo año en casa de Finlandia.**

_ Hace frío_ se quejaron todos a coro.

_ ¿Quien fue el idiota que sugirio que vinieramos aquí?_ se quejo Italia, que era abrazado por su hermano mayor.

Todos voltearon a ver a Suecia, que estaba parado felizmente junto a Finlandia; que llevaba su grueso abrigo arremangado, mostrando sus antebrazos tatuados.

_ Todo es divertido aquí en tu casa, Fin~_

_ ¡MATENLO!_

_Su himno es death metal y esta en finés combinado con idioma Laiho, al igual que su constitución_

_ Señores, deleitad sus ojos con esta obra de arte. ¡Ta, tan~!_

Los nordicos observaron perplejos la estatua del Señor Lordi en medio del parque, mientras que a su alrededor, los finlandeses aplaudian entusiasmados mientras cantaban y saltaban.

_ Esta gente esta loca_ comento Noruega, abrazando por atras a Dinamarca; que miraba todo con curiosidad.

_ ¡Puffin, vamos a la aventura! ¡Lanzemonos al pogo metalero!_ grito Islandia, tomando al ave y saltando hacia donde estaba la multitud.

_ ¡No, Is!... Mierda, ya lo perdimos_

_ _HARD ROCK, HALLELUYAH~!__

__Aunque se diga lo contrario este país no pertenece al liga vikinga, no hay constancia del paso de Thor ni de ningún Dios Vikingo por las aduanas_ _

_ Venga, hombre, no te va a doler. Al menos no mucho_

_ Tú tienes todo el puto cuerpo tatuado, ya no debes tener sensibilidad_

_ ¿Y tu que sabes?_

Estonia suspiro, observando perplejo como el finlandes observaba con bastante interes el dibujo de un demonio.

_ A la mierda, si no te tatuas tú, lo hare yo. ¡Christian!_ chasqueo los dedos. Un hombre alto y de largo cabello rubio salio de la trastienda_ Quiero ese_

_ ¡Si, señor!_

_ Y aún así, somos los mejores amigos..._ susurro el estonio, dandose una palmada en la frente.

_ Yo también te quiero, hombre_ le dijo Finlandia, sonriendo felizmente.

_El finlandes promedio viene de finlandia y toca en Children Of Bodom o The Rasmus. Puede ser gûero, rubio o tener el pelo amarillo.  
><em>

_ Te dare este CD de Sirenia y tú dame ese de The Rasmus_

_ Hecho_

Noruega y Finlandia disfrutaban un rato de tranquilidad. Digase, sin Suecia acosando al finés y sin Dinamarca para distraer al otro.

_ Ire al sur a visitar a Tarja Turunen, ¿quieres venir?_

_ Claro que sí, unas jodidas vacaciones me vendrían bien_

_Son gente educada, fina y bien hablada cuando les SALE DE POR AHI...sino están todo el día diciendo palabrotas (los chicos) y cotilleando (las chicas)pero graciasdió allá las marujas no están en televisión.  
><em>

_ ¡Ya deja de acosarme!_ le gritaba el finés al sueco, que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

_ Yo solo aprecio tu belleza, Finny~_

_ ¡Escucha pendejo, si no paras de acosarme voy a darte una paliza, luego voy a meterte un jodido palo por el culo y después te obligare a darle una mamada al maricon de Dinamarca!_

El rubio respiraba agitado, volteo a mirar a los otros países, que lo miraban fijamente. Noruega se apresuro a agacharse y sacar su espada, mirandolo furioso.

_ ¡Anko no te hizo nada, hijo de puta!_

_ ¡No seas marica, Nor!_

_ ¡Ven aquí y te mostrare quien es el marica, mamon!_

_ ¡/&Q$/ !_

_ ¡ &/%#!_

_ Finny, Sealand esta escuchando. Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor~_

_Los chicos finlandeses como ya anoté antes además de ser rubios y tener el pelo amarillo pollo, ojos azules o verdes, nunca negros o castaños sino estaríamos hablando de una falsificación barata, si acaso rojos (por la bebida, algo usual).  
><em>

Finlandia tamborineaba los dedos en la mesa, con gesto enojado. Después de su exabrupto con Noruega, tenía que soportar las burlas de Rusia; quien ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular o fingir que no decia nada.

_ Rubio y de ojos rojos, parece que va borracho_

_ ¡Cállate, ruso idiota!_

_ No estaba hablando de tí, Finlandia. No eres el puto centro del universo_

_ ¡Te matare!_ el rubio saco su rifle de debajo de su silla y se lanzo sobre el ruso, quien ya había sacado su tuberia.

_ Alguien deberia pararlos_ dijo Dinamarca, observando con horror a los dos rubios.

_ ¡Me duele, Anko! ¡Me duele!_ se quejo Noruega, señalando su ojo morado. El aludido volteo a mirarlo preocupado, dedicandole de nuevo toda su atención.

_ ¡Ruso de mierda!_

_ ¡Fines mal parido!_

_La seguridad sosiá es supermegafashionhiper buena, allá no hay pobres, hay gente de poco dinero como yo pero que tienen pan para meterse en la boca cada día y de comprarme Ipods para la familia, y aver quien coño duerme en la calle a -20 grados o más digo menos... o.O ?  
><em>

_ Estoy tan calentito~_ canturreaba Finlandia, acostado en su cama rodeado por muchas almohadas y tapado con varias frazadas_ No quiero moverme de aquí nunca~_

_ ¡Mamá, mamá!_ Sealand entro corriendo a la habitación y lo miro asustado_ ¡Papá empezó a pelear con el tío Den y con el tío Nor y estuvieron tanto tiempo afuera que se congelaron!_

_ ¿El guardia de seguridad que me cuesta una pasta contratar no hizo nada?_

_ ¡Él también se congelo!_

_ ... ¿entonces tengo que levantarme?_

_ Supongo que sí, ya sabes, ¿para ayudarlos?_

_ Pues que se jodan, ya se descongelaran solos_

_En verano suavecito que es cuando todo finlandés muestra su cuerpo sersy blankusko al sol y ver cómo se le cambia el color de blanco a rojo es todo un fenómeno, suele llover (casi todos los días) y también caen relámpagos, que los lanza Zeus, el dios del Olimpo (por el culo te la hinco XD).  
><em>

_ Vamos a América decían, no te va a joder nadie decían..._

Finlandia observo con rabia a sus compañeras naciones, que habían organizado unas vacaciones grupales en Miami; ya que ninguno tenía ganas de trabajar.

_ ¡Fin, ven a jugar al voley con nosotros! ¡Nos falta un jugador!_ le pidió Dinamarca. Junto a él estaban Noruega, Islandia, los hermanos Italia y Alemania.

_ Carajo..._ susurro enojado. Se levanto de su reposera y se saco su delgada remera, mostrando su torso flaco cubierto de tatuajes; al igual que sus brazos. Todos lo miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los dibujos y palabras que adornaban el cuerpo del nórdico, que lo hacían más peligroso y...sexy.

_ Eres muy lindo~_ le dijo Romano cuando llego a donde estaba el grupo.

_ Gracias... supongo_

_ ¿Quieres estar en nuestro equipo?_ el italiano se señalo a sí mismo y a su hermano, que asintió mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

_ ¡Ibas a estar en mi equipo!_ se quejo el alemán, mirando a Veneciano.

_ Si, si..._ el aludido no le hizo y se paro junto al finés_ Torso sexy, voy a tocar tus tatuajes_

_ ¡Yo también!_ exclamo Romano felizmente.

_ ¡Nosotros también!_ otros países corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos, manoseando al pobre Finlandia; que se contenía a sí mismo para no matar a nadie.

_ Hijo de puta_ las naciones semes miraban al rubio con el ceño fruncido; Alemania y Estados Unidos estaban enfrente al grupo, cargando sus armas_ Cinco segundos más y lo llenamos de agujeros_

_Al finlandés de edad madura (30-60 años) le gusta ir a su cabaña de verano con su familia al río a pescar, ir a la sauna, beber cerveza y café (10 tazas al día aprox.)  
><em>

_ Café... colombiano... tsk, prefiero no arriesgarme..._

_ ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Papá todavía esta congelado en el patio! ¿Por qué hemos venido a hacer las compras? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!_

_ ¡Pues mamá no puede ayudar a nadie si no tiene su jodido café!_

_ Pero y papá..._

_ Si te quedas quieto y callado invitare a Inglaterra a casa para que cene esas patatas asque-, digo, deliciosas; con ese pescado que tanto les gusta a ustedes_

_ ¡Siiiiiii! _Brother, brother!_ _

_Capital:_

_La Casa de Santa Claus _

_ ¡El puto Santa Claus no existe!_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

_ ¡Los estúpidos de sus padres lo inventaron porque son unos hijos de puta!_

_ ¡MAMÁ!_

Todos los niños fineses empezaron a interrogar a sus pobres progenitores, que no sabían como explicarles que Santa Claus no solo no existía y que su historia era más bien una leyenda; mientras que sus esposos se preguntaban quien fue el idiota que había arruinado la infancia de sus hijos.

_ La gente de mi casa debería vigilar mejor que ven sus hijos por la tele..._ Y Finlandia golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, deseando morirse. Amaba arruinarles el mito de Santa a los niños pequeños pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que su propia gente fuera tan idiota_ Los odio a todos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, ya se: tarde un mes en publicar este capitulo. Es que no estuve muy bien de animó y me agarro el típico bloqueo del escritor, sumando que estoy buscando trabajo y el Internet no estuvo funcionando muy bien tampoco. Y no quería publicar cualquier cosa o algo depresivo x.x<strong>_

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**Luego de que la banda Lordi ganara el Festival de la Canción de Eurovision 2006 con la canción Hard Rock Halleluyah, según leí en no me acuerdo donde xD, por ser los primeros representantes ganadores por Finlandia; construyeron una estatua de Mr. Lordi (líder de la banda) en una plaza de Helsinki en homenaje a la banda. En Finlandia son muy queridos y apreciados.**_

_**2P Finlandia tiene los brazos, la espalda y parte del pecho completamente tatuados.**_

_**De todos los nórdicos, es quien tiene el pasado más oscuro y turbulento; debido a las difíciles situaciones que atravesó su país (especialmente en las guerras contra Rusia, a quien odia mucho)**_

_**Le encanta romper las esperanzas de los niños pequeños sobre que existen las criaturas mágicas o los cuentos de hadas. Pero su favorito es contar que Santa Claus no existe durante la época Navideña, aunque él y Suecia suelen disfrazarse de este.**_

_**Su mejor amigo es Noruega, con quien comparte varios gustos; especialmente en música.**_

_**Es acosado por Suecia, a quien no soporta por su comportamiento dulce y porque siempre esta sonriendo.**_

_**El resto de los capítulos siguientes ya están a medio escribir, espero poder públicar en esta semana. Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Austria

_**Österreich (Representado por Roland Edelstein) **__  
><em>

_También llamada La Pequeña Alemania o La Alemania del Sur es el país más grande de Europa desde que ganó la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1914 en dos días.  
><em>

_ Mierda, perdí... ¡Todo es tu culpa, Alemania!_

_ ¿Mía? ¿Quien fue el idiota que se metió a una guerra sin tener un ejercito bien preparado?_

_ ¡Tenía el ejercito más grande de toda Europa!_

_ ¡En el siglo XVIII, imbécil!_

_ ¡Ya cállense y paguen lo que deben!_

_Tiene fronteras sólo con El Imperio Aléman de los poderosos reyes Merkel, con el Imperio Ruso de Vladimir Putin y sus lacayos, con la Italia Pizzera y con dos o tres pequeños países de por ahí. _

_ ¿Qué hace este tipo poco glamouroso en mi casa?_

_ ¿Y yo que se? Siempre se invita solo_

_ Veran, pequeños bastardos; vi a Prusia yendo hacia mi casa y no tenía ganas de soportarlo. Y menos a Hungría_

_ Este viejo fue el único que consiguió casarse con una mujer y la cago en grande_

_ Es cierto hermano, a lo mejor quiere seguir el camino de Dios_

Los dos hermanos rieron mientras el austriaco los observaba con el ceño fruncido, hablo la boca para responder cuando dos figuras pasaron corriendo por su jardín, aplastando sus flores.

_ ¡Lo siento amigo!_ le grito Letonia riéndose a carcajadas.

_ ¡Aléjate de mi hermana, mocoso de mierda!_ detrás de él, un enojado Rusia disparaba al aire con su escopeta.

_ ¡Vuelvan a su lado del continente, locos de mierda! ¡Asesinos de flores!_

_Su armada es la más podersosa del mundo después de la Suiza y la Española.  
><em>

_ _Ich liebe dich, Roland~!__

__ Ja, ja..._ _Schade, dass Sie ohne Gegenleistung sind_  
><em>

Como buenos amigos y vecinos, Austria y Suiza solían pasar cada sábado juntos, ''para no perder la amistad'' según las palabras del suizo.

_ No se que hacer con mi hermanita, esta fuera de control Roland. Creo que ya no sirve castigarle_

_ Tu hermana es una puta, amigo_

_ ¡No es necesario utilizar ese lenguaje! ¡Mi hermana es una niña inocente y pura!_

Austria hizo amago de contradecirlo, cuando dos figuras pasaron corriendo por su jardín; aplastando sus nuevas flores.

_ _Hallo, bruder!_ _saludo Liechtenstein, paso velozmente junto a ellos, huyendo de un furioso España.

_ ¡Aléjate de Romano, furcia! ¡Puta lame culos!_

_ ¿Qué puto problema tienen todos con mis putas flores?_

_Himno: ''Dios joda a los Rusos y a los Turcos''  
><em>

_ Roland, creo que es un poquito exagerado mandar a tu ejercito a vigilar el jardín_

_ ¡Cállate Voss! ¡Una vez que cuido algo con todo mi corazón y mi cuerpo y estos idiotas me lo arruinan!_

_ Pero amorcito, ¿que puede pasar si estas unos minutos sin vigilar?_

_ Lo que puede pasar es..._

El austriaco se callo al escuchar una suave melodía inundar el lugar, se asomo por su cerca y vio a Turquía bailando con la música a todo volumen en el patio del menor de los Italia; que estaba con él.

_ ¡Hijos de perra, bajen el puto volumen! ¡Ya saben que no me gusta la música!_

_ ¡Pues te la aguantas! ¡En este jodido lado de la frontera mando yo, viejo de mierda!_

_ ¡Ven aquí y te enseñare modales, mocoso desagradecido!_

_ La la la, no te oigo~ _Habibi, habibi~_ _

_ Seras..._ el pelinegro paso la pierna sobre la cerca de madera cuando el sonido de unos disparos lo distrajo: Letonia volvía a ser perseguido por Rusia y ellos eran perseguidos por su ejercito. Y habían aplastado sus flores, otra vez.

_ Hijos de puta, hijos de puta, hijos de puta, hijos de puta..._

_El jefe mandamás de Austria es el Emperador de Austria, Rey de Hungría, Bohemia, Croacia (cruzadia en castellano), Eslovenia, Dalmacia, Galicia (va en serio) y Lodomeria y también Señor de Burronia. _

Hungría frunció el ceño al observar el vestido azul pálido que le había obligado a usar Austria: si no era rosa, automáticamente era horrendo para la mujer. Se puso un delantal blanco y salio de su habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja a su nuevo ''jefe'' por llamarlo de alguna manera, cuando lo escucho gritando en una habitación cerca de allí. Curiosa, fue hacia el lugar, sonriendo al escuchar la voz de España responderle.

_ ¿Como quieres mandar al ejercito a luchar sin el abrigo adecuado, idiota?_

_ ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Ese abrigo rojo se distingue hasta la Luna, estúpido! ¡Así no pueden camuflarse!_

_ ¿Para que camuflarse si ya saben que vamos? Imbécil_

La oji rosa se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada, un tirón en su vestido la sobresalto: el Sacro Imperio Romano y los hermanos Italia la observaban con curiosidad.

_ ¿España esta enojado?_ le pregunto Romano, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos. La joven tuvo que parpadear para que tanta ternura no la dejara ciega.

_ Noooooooooooo~_ contesto, alargando mucho la ''o''_ Vamos a la cocina a comer algo, ahora que el tacaño ese esta ocupado_

_ ¡La tarta de queso es mía!_

_ ¡Sigue soñando, mocoso!_

_Este buen señor hace lo que la da la gana, como invadir países o ejecutar rebeldes, como dice la consitución vigente de 1883. Nadie tiene cojones pare enfrentarse a él (Sólo Dios y Chuck Norris, pero son amigos de Austria).  
><em>

Austria se masajeo las sienes para tranquilizarse: el tic en su ojo derecho había regresado y todo por esa música de mierda. Odiaba la música, ¿por qué los idiotas que tenía como vecinos, no podían entenderlo?

_ _Addio, mia bella addio. La armata se me va~_ _

_ Suiza, voy a matarte si sigues cantando_

_ ¡Pero es Sanremo, Roland! ¡Y en los 150 años de la Unificación Italiana! ¡Se comprensivo!_

_ ¡El idiota de Italia escribió esa canción cuando se independizo de mí, idiota! ¡No solo es una música de mierda, sino que es una canción de odio hacia mi persona!_

_ No digas eso, Luciano te quiere~_

_ Me quiere matar, eso quiere_

_ Ay, esta canción es muy triste. Roland, voy a llorar. ¿Me das un abrazo?_

_ _Nein!__

_La política exterior de Austria se mantiene como una política denominada de "¡A LAS ARMAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" _

_ ¿Quién carajo los mando a ponerse esos jodidos uniformes rosas?_

Alemania y Austria observaban perplejos al 'gran ejercito del Tercer Reich del todo poderoso Adolfito' usando una versión rosada de su uniforme, con la esvastica bordada con un rosa más oscuro.

_ La señorita Hungría, señor_ contesto asustado un joven soldado.

_ Es que dice que ella no quiere estar aquí y como la obligan a quedarse dice que tenemos que obedecer sus ordenes, señor_ añadió otro soldado, que temblaba como gelatina.

_ ¡Se acabo! ¡Ya me basta con el pendejo de Alemania mandando en mi casa, pero a ella no se lo pienso permitir! ¡Vamos a invadir Hungría, ya mismo!_

_ Ya la invadimos, ¿por qué crees que esta aquí?_ le recordó Alemania, quien ya no sabia como lidiar con tanta estupidez junta.

_ ¡Rosa, rosa, rosa pastel~!_

_Austria hoy:_

_No hay más que ver una de las pelis de Schwarzenegger _

_Austria, si usas esteroídes seras super musculoso como Schwarzenegger y todo el mundo te amara Austria. Hazme caso, Austria. Austria... _

_ ¡Ya se que dejaste un micrófono en alguna parte de mi puta casa, Italia! ¡Apágalo donde quiera que estés y luego ven aquí para que te dé una buena tunda!

_Eres un viejo de mierda, Austria~ _

_ ¡Vete al demonio!_

_Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta~ _

_ ¡A la mierda!_

_Como hay regiones en tantos rincones, además de pseudoalemanes, en Austria hay también húngaros, croatas, serbios, chinos, coreanos, judíos, nazis y gente de nosecuántas etnia más de nombre raro. _

_ ¡Austria, vengo a acabar con tus males en el nombre del señor! ¡No te resistas!_

_ ¡PRUSIAAAAA~! ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE~!_

_ ¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Es Hungríaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Jesús, salvame de sus deseos impuros!_

_ ¡Ya lárguense los dos de mi casa!_

_La cocina de Austria es conocida en el resto del mundo por sus bollicaos, sus frankurts con ketchup barato Prima y dulces, un ejemplo de esto son los huevos Kinder _

Hoy, Austria y Alemania almuerzan juntos como dos personas normales.

_ Me encanta disfrutar mi almuerzo y de una buena cerveza sin el cojonudo de Italia metiéndome mano a cada momento_

_ Me encanta disfrutar mi almuerzo y de una buena cerveza sin el cabrón de tu hermano tratando de exorcizarme_

Ambos suspiraron, hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido y el jardín del austriaco era atravesado por el pequeño Letonia, que reía a carcajadas mientras era perseguido por un enfurecido Rusia. Detrás de ellos iba Prusia, que lloraba y hacia la señal de la cruz, y Hungría, que estiraba los brazos tratando de sujetar al teuton.

_ Mierda, ahi viene..._ susurro Alemania, tapándose los oídos.

_ ¡OTRA VEZ DESTRUYERON MI PUTO JARDÍN! ¡YA ME HARTARON, LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ultimamente ando con falta de inspiración así que me mato traduciendo. Mejoro mi inglés y ayudo a la sociedad encontrando historias pervertidas. Muajajajajaja (?) <strong>_

**_No hay imagen de portada de Roland porque ninguna me gusto. Son muy feitas x.x_**

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**2P!Austria odia todo tipo de música: desde la clásica como Mozart hasta el reggaeton y no soporta escuchar siquiera un instrumento.**_

_**Es muy buen amigo de Alemania, aunque suelen discutir muy a menudo.**_

_**También tiene una gran amistad con Suiza, quien es muy meloso con él.**_

_**Estuvo casado con España y Hungría, quienes lo odian. Con la segunda crío a Italia, que también lo odia y le hace bromas para molestarlo xD**_

_**Creo que su arma es una escopeta.**_

_**Prusia suele perseguirlo diciéndole que es el Diablo o el Anti Cristo y lo amenaza con que va a ''exorcizarlo''. Aunque normalmente trata de no cruzarse con él.**_

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	6. Alemania

_**Deutschland**_ **_(Representada por Ludwig Beilschmidt)  
><em>**

_Lema: Hacer creer que son eficientes y quedar en 3er lugar en el mundial de Furbol  
><em>

_ Ya cobre mi venganza_

Alemania se levanto de su asiento y se lanzo al campo de juego seguido de Prusia, que estaba bastante borracho. El resto de los países observaba al derrotado Argentina; que miraba fijamente al equipo ganador.

_ Amorcito, ¿estas bien?_ se atrevio a preguntarle Chile.

_ Muy bien. Voy al hotel a comerme la torta que me regalo Inglaterra..._

_ ¡No, hijo mio! ¡Esa forma de suicidio es poco glamourosa!_

Romano se apresuro a salir del estadio junto a los dos sudamericanos, los demás se apresuraron a seguirlos, ya de por si estaban enojados por no haber llegado a la final (o ni siquiera haber estado en el Mundial), su furia había aumentado con la victoria de Alemania.

_ Cuando salga..._ Estados Unidos les hizo gestos a España y Francia, que asintieron con la cabeza. Todos olvidaban sus diferencias cuando se trataba de fastidiar a alguien.

_ _Deutschland! Deutschland!_ _

_Capital:_

_Bayern de Munich  
><em>

_ ¡Lutz! ¡Ya has bebido demasiada cerveza por hoy! ¡Vístete y ven conmigo a la casa del señor a pedir perdón por tus pecados!_

_ _Bruder,_ es domingo, es día de fútbol, no ha venido Italia a fastidiarme. No empieces, por favor_

_ ¡Dios te va a castigar!_

_ _¡Y el Bayern de Guardiola esta en desventaja contra...!_ _

_ Vayámonos antes de que me arrepienta_

_Los alemanes, son bruscos, autoritarios y tienen mandíbulas enormes.  
><em>

_ Míralo _fratello, _es tan musculoso, tan masculino~ Sus nalgas son tan duras como dos manzanas~_

_ Que asco Luciano. Lo único que yo veo son un montón de cuadrados, es muy poco estético_

_ Cuadrados sexies~_

_ ¿Acaso no ves esa mandíbula gigante que tiene? ¡Dios santo, debe haberse tragado muchos insectos!_

_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo no critico a España cuando estas enfrente mío!_

_ ¿Como que cuando estoy enfrente tuyo?_

_ ¡Italia!_ el hombre que protagonizaba su conversación se paro frente a ellos y golpeo su mesa con los puños_ ¡Deja de hablar y presta atención!_

_ _Si, capitano~!_ _

_ ¡Y tu también, Romano!_ el aludido lo observo con el ceño fruncido e inflo sus mejillas_ Oh, no. No lo harás..._

_ ¿Quien te crees que eres para gritarme? ¡Te voy a acusar! ¡Españaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Y aún siendo super macho y olvidando completamente que un revolver es más rápido y efectivo que un hacha gigante, Alemania corrió para salvar su vida siendo perseguido por un furioso España.

_ ¿Que le hiciste a Romano? ¡Cabrón!_

_La producción de pornografía sigue siendo un pilar fundamental en la economía alemana, esperándose su pronta recuperación después de la dura competencia que ofrecen los films gays coreanos. _

Alemania observaba su reflejo con el ceño fruncido, paso un dedo sobre su cicatriz; que hacia que su rostro pareciera más serio y tosco.

_ Debería hacerle caso al insoportable de Italia y hacerme la cirugía reconstructiva-_

_ _Bruder! _¡Esto es horrible, asqueroso, degradante! ¡Italia ha profanado tu habitación con la tentación de la carne y la mujer!_

_ ¿Eh?_

El rubio se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde su hermano mayor se tapaba los ojos y recitaba salmos en voz alta e Italia y Japón reían a carcajadas mientras miraban la televisión... que estaba reproduciendo uno de sus DVD porno.

_ Ustedes dos..._

_ ¡Papi dame látigo~!_ exclamo el italiano, haciendo que el japones soltara una carcajada_ ¡Dile a Corea que le robe la idea! ¡Esto es genial!_

_ Te voy a dar látigo, eres un niño malo Lucho~_ Japón se saco su cinturón y empezó a golpear al otro, que reía más fuerte y hacia sonidos obscenos.

En cuanto al dueño del lugar...

_ ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!_

Ya se lamentaría más tarde que la sangre y los sesos eran difíciles de lavar de las sabanas.

_Población:_

_Altos, rubios y feos y rubias buenorras _

_ Lutz~ A las chicas de tu casa les falta algo_

_ ¿Un italiano molesto que las acose y que las siga hasta el baño?_

_ Ya quisieran algo tan maravilloso~ Pues no es eso. Aquí falta carne, son todas muy altas y delgadas y no hay nada de donde agarrar_

_ ¡Pero si en tu país todos son delgados! ¡Mírate a ti mismo antes de criticar a los otros!_

_ ¡Al menos mis chicas tienen senos a pesar de ser muy delgadas!_

_ ¡Tú-! Un momento, ¿como sabes eso?_

_ Pues..._

_ _Italien! _¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!_

_No hay datos del país del 33 al 45. Pero se supone que estaban en una fiesta a la que invitaron a muchos polacos y a unos seis millones de judios _

_ Sabes, siempre me considere una persona sádica, cruel, amante del masoquismo... Pero esto se sale de mi control_

_ Por primera vez en mi existencia estoy de acuerdo contigo_

Estados Unidos y Canadá observaban sorprendidos como sus oficiales revisaban los hornos crematorios frente a las cámaras de televisión, de ellos salían un polvo gris (que olía horriblemente) y se veían partes humanas como manos o pies, ¡incluso calaveras!

_ _Bro, _por primera vez esto de matar gente ya no me es tan cómico_ murmuro el oji rubí, levantando una fotografía arrugada de una familia.

_ Eres un hipócrita_ se limito a contestarle el canadiense.

_ ¡Y tu mal hermano! ¡No me apoyas ni en mis momentos de sensibilidad! ¡Hijo de perra, mal parido!_

_El alemán es, por tanto, una forma 'gitana' del inglés. Hay claros ejemplos en palabras como "house" la cual se escribe "haus" en alemán. Esto también pasa con "mouse" "maus"). _

_ _Italië! Duitsland!_ _

Holanda corría hacia los dos países, que bebían tranquilamente, según ellos, una taza de café.

_ ¡Que me des un beso, joder!_

_ ¡No soy marica como tú!_

El italiano trataba de abalanzarse sobre el alemán, que le daba manotazos para quitárselo de encima. El rubio se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

_ _Niederlande. _¿Qué se te ofrece?_ Alemania se sentó derecho, acomodando a Italia junto a él.

_ ¿Han visto al pequeño Romano? Le he traído un obsequio_

_ No lo hemos visto. ¿Su guardaespaldas sabe que lo buscas?_ contesto Italia, bebiendo de su taza con expresión aburrida.

_ ¡No sabía que tenía guardaespaldas! ¿Ha sucedido algo para que necesite emplear ese servicio?_

_ Se refiere a _Spanien..._ _

_ Ahhh~ Pues no, ¿creen que este con él~?_

_ Pues, si nombras ''Romano'' y ''España'' en una misma oración, ya sabes que pasa-_

_ ¿Quién esta hablando mal de mi Romano?_ España salio de la nada, con una mano dentro de su saco, los miraba a los tres con el ceño fruncido_ Tsk, Alemania y el Alemania amante de los belgas_

_ ¡Oye! ¡No me compares con él!_ se quejo el aludido, mientras Italia rompía a reír a carcajadas.

_ No se que signifique la palabra ''Romano'' en su diccionario de inglés moderno o lo que sea, pero no lo molesten. ¿Entendido?_

_ ¡Aquí nadie lo estaba molestando!_ el español se fue, siendo observado tristemente por Holanda, mientras que el italiano seguía riéndose y su aliado consideraba pegarse un tiro en medio de la frente. Otra vez.

_Típicos Tópicos:  
><em>

_Invadir Francia y Polonia _

''Tengo que mirarle el lado bueno a esto'' pensó Francia, observando el techo sucio de su celda, acostado en un incomodo catre ''Inglaterra no esta aquí para joder''. Suspiro, dispuesto a dormir una siesta hasta que oyó que abrían la celda; miro para su costado: Alemania tiro a un borracho Polonia junto a él, que apretaba fuertemente una botella de vodka.

_ Hey... _Francja..._¿tú también te unes a la fietaaaa?_

_ A falta de un acosador, me traen a un borracho_

_ ¡Y-yo... e-stoy she jod-ido! ¡M-me ha-an in-vadidooooo~!_

_ Si no puedes aguantarlo, únete a él_ Francia volvió a suspirar y tomo la botella del polaco, que seguía cantando felizmente.

_Cosas típicas alemanas:_

_Michael Schumacher _

_ ¡Ha ganado nuestro niño, Lutz! ¡Vamos a darle la bendición por haber sobrevivido!_

_ Pensé que lo habías bendecido antes de la carrera_

_ También hay que hacerlo después, para agradecerle al señor por su protección_

Los dos hermanos germánicos se encontraban junto al equipo del corredor Schumacher, que festejaba su tercer titulo mundial.

_ ¡Señor Alemania! ¡Y Señor Alemania canoso!_

_ ¿Canoso? ¿Quién es canoso?_

_ ¿A quién le dedican este merecido triunfo?_

_ ¡Que se lo dediquen a Ferrarí, que es muy glamouroso pero tuvo que contratar a estos dos para demostrarlo!_ contesto Romano, que era llevado en brazos junto a su hermano por una multitud.

_ ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia!_

_ ¡Pero si el campeonato lo ganó un piloto alemán! ¡Que corría por MI! ¡POR ALEMANIA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁN EN MEDIO DE TODO, HIJOS DE PUTA!_

_El tenerr grran compañía. Yo tenerrr grran compañía. Nosotrros juntarr y ahorra tenerr grrandísima compañía _

_ ¡Ya me llenaron los huevos! ¡Aquí va a haber orden! ¿Entendieron, idiotas? ¡O-R-D-E-N!_

_ _Capitano~?_ _

_ Más te vale que quieras algo importante, Italia_

_ No quiero nada *cofexceptotucuelpitosexycof* solo quería decirte que cuando gritar así, te pareces al tú de la otra dimensión. Ya sabes, a Ludwig~_

_ _Italien..._ _

_ ¡Pero no te preocupes, él no es tan sexy como tú~!_

_ ¡Pues claro que-! Un momento, ¿piensas que esa nenaza de Alemania es sexy?_

_ Yo me mejor me voy..._

_ ¡ITALIA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y EXPLÍCAME QUE TIENE DE SEXY ESA NENA MUSCULOSA! ¡ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno señores, creo que vamos por buen rumbo. Wiii~ Acabo de traducir otro fic, es DenNor y HongIce~ (esto de traducir ya se esta volviendo un pasatiempo) Pero como ven, no voy a descuidar este fic por eso. Así que nada, creo que hice a Lutz demasiado parecido a Luddy x3x<strong>_

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**2P!Alemania tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, que llega casi hasta su ojo. Y otras tres en su antebrazo derecho. Y aparentemente fueron causadas por Luciano o.o **_

_**Aparte de las cicatrices, lo único que lo diferencia físicamente de Ludwig son sus ojos violetas.**_

**_Es abiertamente pervertido, al igual que muchas naciones 2P._**

**_El fandom interpreta su supuesta ''personalidad'' de dos formas: un soldado como Ludwig pero más sádico o un delincuente como Allen. Aunque en ambas formas se lo presenta como alguien muy arrogante._**

**_Sus armas suelen ser cualquier tipo de pistolas._**

**_En lo sexual, adora las torturas y otras practicas que produzcan dolor._**

**_Uno de sus pocos amigos es Austria, con quien tiene una relación fraternal de amor - odio._**

**_Es acosado constantemente por Italia, quien siempre le declara abiertamente que lo desea. Si se enfadan entre ellos, son capaces de matarse entre sí. Con Romano es la misma relación que sus contrapartes: él lo odia porque Luciano/Feliciano le presta atención y hace (casi) todo lo que él le ordena. _**

**_En cuanto Japón, lo suyo es básicamente compañerismo como sus contrapartes, aunque a menudo es blanco de las bromas que este organiza con Italia._**

**_Suele emborrachar a Prusia para que no lo moleste con sus asuntos religiosos. Aparte de eso, suele ignorarlo._**

**_Gracias por leer~_**

**_P.D: No va a haber un capitulo sobre algún país latino. Aunque haya escrito sobre mi país (Argentina) y México, en realidad no me gustan mucho los OCC. Van a tener pequeñas apariciones pero no un capítulo completo._**


	7. Suiza

**_Schweiz (Representada por Voss Zwingli) _**

_Himno: ¡Abuelito dime Tu! _

_ Abuelito dime tú~ ¿Dime que sonidos son los que oigo yo? Abuelito dime tú~_

_ ¡Ya, cállate! ¡Esa cancioncita de mierda, pudre mi paciencia!_

_ Liech, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor~_

_ ¡Púdrete!_

_ Y esa falda es muy corta~_

_ ¡Eres un quejoso! ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir?_

Liechtenstein se levanto del sofá donde estaba acostada y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Abajo, Suiza suspiro y miro tristemente por la ventana.

_ ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?_

_Capital:_

_Casita del Abuelo _

_ Abuelito, abuelito~_

_ Oye..._

Suiza dejo de peinar a la oveja que estaba frente a él y volteo a mirada, encontrándose con Liechtenstein usando un vestido de granjera y llevando una bandeja con jugo.

_ ¡Ay, Liech! ¡Que dulce eres con tu hermano mayor!_

_ ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo hice como forma de pedirte disculpas!_

_ ¡Awww~! Ven, dejemos esto para después y entremos; te preparare leche con galletas~_

_ ¡No tengo cinco años!_

_Pastorcita Dictadora:_

_Heidi _

_ Austria, ¿ya te dije que te odio?_

_ Niña, ¿ya te dije que pareces una puta así vestida?_

Los dos países alpinos observaban al helvético, que saltaba felizmente por toda la sala, abrazando la muñeca de la pastorcita Heidi que le había traído su amigo.

_ Ahora va a estar así todo el día, ¡eres un imbécil!_

_ Y tu eres una mala hermana. Él esta feliz y a ti no te importa_

_ Bla, bla. Ya que esta distraído, tomare una de las botellas de cerveza del refrigerador_

_ ¡Las niñas pequeñas no pueden beber, Liech~!_

_ ¡Díselo a tu puta muñequita!_

_Personalidades:_

_Heidi, el abuelito de Heidi, las cabras de Heidi y Roger Federer _

_ ¡Muy bien Liech! ¡Ya estoy listo para enseñarte a jugar tenis~!_

La rubia, que estaba rezongando porque el short debajo de su falda le incomodaba, levanto la mirada; teniendo que taparse los ojos abruptamente cuando vio a su hermano mayor vestido con un traje deportivo de un rosa tan chillón que no solo ella, si no la gente a su alrededor, aparto la vista para no lastimarse los ojos.

_ ¡Quítate esa ropa de mierda, me lastima la vista!_

_ ¿Eh? Para mi es perfectamente normal, ¿no te gusta?_

_ _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_ _

**En la frontera Franco-suiza~**

_ Genial, uno no puede emborracharse y fumar tranquilo porque las zorras de al lado no paran de gritar..._

_Este país del centro de europa es el hermano maligno de Francia debido al gañanismo de los premios no-vel. _

_ Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate~_

_ _Suisse!__

__ Oh, France~! _¿Como estás? ¿Quieres chocolate?_

_ Si, si, dame_ el francés tomo una de las cajas abiertas y empezó a devorar los chocolates que había dentro, manchándose el rostro y el cuello de su camisa.

_ ¡Tranquilo, puedo traerte más! ¡No tienes que comer como una bestia!_ le dijo el suizo asqueado.

_ El idiota de Inglaterra me persigue para que coma sus cupcakes, no me cree cuando le digo que ya comí, así que..._

_ ¡Amorcito Francois~! ¡Cupcakes, jajajajaja, cupcakes~!_

_ Yo me retiro~_

_ ¡Espera Suiza! ¡Mal amigo, traidor!_

_No ha tenido que pelear ninguna guerra mundial, ya que sus playas son demasiado emosas para atreverse a atacarlas. _

_ Oye, idiota_

_ Liech, ¿que te he dicho sobre tu lenguaje~?_

_ Si, si, ¿que demonios es esa cosa?_

La rubia, que estaba parada frente a la frontera que los separaba de Austria, señalo una especie de humanoide blanco sin rostro y con una antena en la cabeza. Este hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero choco con una brillante barrera verde.

_ ¿Austria~?_ pregunto Suiza confundido. La criatura intento volver a acercarse, pero no pudo pasar la barrera_ ¿Estará ocurriendo algo afuera?_

_ No lo se. Y si hay más de estas cosas feas, no quiero averiguarlo_ contesto Liechtenstein, acercándose al otro_ No me gusta, mejor vayamos a hacer un picnic gay lejos de aquí_

_ ¡Como quieras hermanita~!_ el suizo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo lejos del otro, que sacudía sus brazos y seguía intentando llegar hasta ellos.

**''De verdad parece que fuera Austria'' **pensó la chica ''**¡Que miedo! ¿Qué mierda habrán hecho los idiotas que viven afuera?'' **se aferro más a su hermano, quien seguía cantando y disfrutando del aire fresco.

_Moneda:_

_La de todo el mundo _

_ ¡El puto mundo es muy injusto!_ grito Estados Unidos_ ¡Suiza gasta su dinero en ropa, golosinas y adornos para su casa y sigue teniendo más dinero que nosotros!_

_ Te olvidaste decir que la zorra de su hermana le roba la tarjeta de crédito y que aun así tiene los pagos al día_ añadió Hungría, que estaba limándose las uñas.

_ Y yo que todavía estoy pagando la ropa que compro este idiota hace dos meses..._ se lamento Italia, mirando enojado a su hermano, que estaba encima de España sin preocuparse si llamaban la atención o no_ Suiza, ¿cual es tu puto secreto?_

_ ¿Has comprado en ofertones y no nos invitaste?_ le pregunto Bielorrusia, haciendo amago de ponerse a llorar.

_ Ehh... no. Solo compro cosas en mi país, por ende no tengo que pagar impuestos por traer cosas innecesarias de afuera..._ contesto incomodo el rubio, encogiéndose en su silla.

_ ¿Y vivir sin mi whisky escoces? ¡Sigue soñando!_ se quejo Francia, que estaba bastante borracho.

_ ¡Y Andy compra sus perfumes en mi casa!_ dijo Romano, mientras el aludido le desabrochaba la camisa y besaba su cuello_ ¡Tú sabes que son de los mejores!_

_ Lo se Flavi, lo se~ ¿No han pensando en, no se, ahorrar?_

_ ¿Ahorrar? ¿Eso se come?_ pregunto el italiano confundido. El español le gruño y mordió su cuello, reclamándole de nuevo su atención. El rubio se volteo y volvió a besar a su pareja, enredando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello.

_ ¿Como se hace eso de ahorrar?_ Canadá y Estados Unidos se acercaron al helvético, disimulando su curiosidad sobre el nuevo concepto.

_ Pues, a ver..._ la mayoría dejo de lado lo que hacían para escuchar la explicación_ ¿Ven que Romanin y España están a punto de hacer el amor sentados en una silla? Pues en vez de gastarse el dinero en un hotel o algo, pues lo hacen aquí y ya esta~ Dinero ahorrado~_

Los demás países se quedaron en silencio, que solo era roto por los gemidos de Romano.

_ Me gusta_ dijo Canadá_ ¿Para que pagar para ir a ver un partido de hockey si puedo matar a los guardias y entrar?_

_ Lo mismo con el baseball_

_ O el football_

_ Den, vamos al armario, allí me olvide mi... sombrero_

_ Pero tienes puesto tu sombrero, Nor_

_ ¡El armario es mío, perras!_

_ ¡Estúpido Polonia! ¡Ya me robo el lugar!_

_ ¡Tu deja de vender el vodka y regalamelo!_

_ ¡Entonces tu pagame el gas!_

_ Lalalala~ No te oigo~_

_ Creo que he liberado a las bestias_ susurro Suiza, observando como algunos países se iban rápidamente de la sala y otros discutían o se mataban entre sí_ ¡Flavi, Andy! ¡Si no quieren pagar un hotel o algo así se los acepto! ¡Pero hay niños aquí presentes, tengan algo decencia!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Datos re datosos (?)<strong>_

_**2P!Suiza es mucho más amable que su contraparte, más amistoso y adora pasar tiempo con sus vecinos; especialmente con Austria, a quien considera su mejor amigo.**_

_**A pesar de tener varias armas ocultas, al igual que Vash, no le gusta la violencia.**_

_**Suele vestir usando colores pasteles o colores chillones como Inglaterra, Hungría y Romano.**_

_**Tiene una relación amor - odio con Liechtenstein, debido a que esta se comporta como una adolescente rebelde.**_

_**Y hoy no tengo nada que decir, así que nada, me voy a seguir escribiendo el capitulo sobre Suecia. Aunque no lo crean, termine el que le sigue a él primero xDDD**_

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	8. Suecia

**_Sverige (Representado por Bernard Oxenstierna) _**

_Población:  
><em>

_Con tanta rubia es dificil concentrarse en contar _

__ Jag älskar dig, Fin~!_ _

_ ¡Ya déjame tranquilo! ¡Hay mucha puti rubia en tu casa, vete con alguna de ellas!_

_ Pero en tu casa también hay muchas chicas puti rubias, Fin~_

_ Somos nórdicos supongo que sera por- ¡Las puti rubias son las de tu casa, hijo de puta!_

_Himno: Que vienen las suecaaaas! _

_ ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Inglaterra me hizo un regalo!_

_ Ya era hora. ¿Que te-? ¿QUE CARAJOS SON ESAS COSAS?_

_ ¡Zapatos! Creo que suelen llamarlos suecos o algo así. ¡Y son rosas, como su ropa!_

Finlandia se levanto lentamente de su silla, tomo su escopeta y camino hacia la puerta de la casa.

_ ¿A donde vas, Fin~?_

_ Alguien tiene que defender tu jodido honor si tu no lo haces. Idiota_

_Lema:  
><em>

_Mo-nu-men-too _

_ De acuerdo. Escuchen todos..._ Alemania se acariciaba las sienes, preguntandose porque seguía tomandose la molestia de dirigir las reuniones mundiales_ Para terminar, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre como acabar con esta crisis?_

_ Yo_ para sorpresa de todos, Suecia había contestado; levantando ligeramente su mano.

_ ¿Enserio?_ el rubio lo miro sorprendido_ Cuentanos tu idea, Suecia_

_ Digo que borremos al idiota de Dinamarca de la faz de la Tierra. Es un inocenton inutil, con cara de borrego y grandulon homosexual. ¿Acaso soy el unico que nota que no sirve para nada? Levantare un monumento a quien haga el trabajo sucio por-_ el rubio se callo de repente, cayendo abruptamente sobre la mesa; manchandola de sangre.

_ ¡Noruega!_ el aludido soplo su rifle e hizo amago de sentarse, pero Finlandia se paro frente a él y le disparo en la frente; provocando que cayera al suelo_ ¡Finlandia! ¡Eso no era necesario!_

_ Despertara como nuevo mañana, no seas quejoso_

_ ¡Suecia también! ¡No hablaba enserio, solo estaba bromeando! ¿O no, chicos?_

_ ¡Se termino la reunion!_ todos salieron corriendo del salón, dejando a los dos nordicos solos con Islandia; que canturreaba mientras escuchaba música.

_ Comida~_ Mr. Puffin se acerco al cuerpo del noruego, tirando de un pedazo de piel suelto en su frente.

_Los suecos/as destacan sobre todo por su cultura musical, siendo cuna de numerosos grupos y solistas de gran fama internacional como Abba y Roxette _

_ Soy rico~_ canturreaba Suecia_ Ahora Fin va a quererme y seremos felices para siempre~_

El resto de los nordicos lo observaban con curiosidad, menos Finlandia, que parecia más entretenido limpiando sus armas.

_ Fin, deberías hacerle un poquito de caso a Su. Se nota que te quiere mucho_ le sugirio Dinamarca, que observaba de soslayo a su vecino.

_ Ni hablar, no vivire escuchando su música de mierda todos los días_ contesto el aludido sin levantar la mirada.

_ A mi me gusta_ contesto el danés, bailoteando en su lugar junto al noruego, que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de meterle mano.

_ ¡Miren lo que le hizo a Islandia, por el amor de Dios!_ grito el finés, señalando al adolescente.

_ _She says hello, you fool, i love youuuu~_ _el chico cantaba mientras se filmaba a sí mismo con su celular. Su hermano mayor lo observo, horrorizado.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI HERMANITO TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR MÚSICA DEATH METAL O GOTICA, NO ESA MIERDA! ¡ODIN! ¿EN QUE HE FALLADO?_

_ _Come on, join the joyride~_ _

__ _¡TE ODIO SUECIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!_

_Actualmente el pais es miembro de la Unión Europea, de la ONU, de la UEFA, de la UGT y de la AMMSS (Asociación Mundial de Mujeres Sin Sujetador). _

__ 'spo'a_ (Esposa)_

__ ¡Qué no soy tu esposa, Su-san!_ _

Bernard no pudo evitar pensar que su otro yo era bastante afortunado: tenía una bonita casa, un hijo adorable, una perrita esponjocita y cariñosa... Y tenía a Finlandia. Aunque le incomodaba ser llamado ''esposa'', en los momentos en los que estaban a solas no lo veía quejarse mucho...

_ La proxima vezque vea a mi Fin lo llamaré esposa_ el sueco levanto un puño, rodeado por un aura rosa_ Le gustara, se enamorara de mí y viviremos felices para siempre~_

_HetaliA _

_ ¡Esposa!_ grito felizmente Suecia, corriendo hacia Finlandia_ ¿Como estás~?_ le pregunto, abrazandolo fuertemente. Los países que estaban cerca de ellos se alejaron con rapidez al observar el rostro furioso del finés.

_ Llamaré a los de limpieza, trata de no ensuciar mucho_ le dijo Estonia a su amigo, entrando con parsimonia al edificio_ Y va a explotar en tres, dos, uno..._

_ ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESPOSA? ¡DESCEREBRADO DE MIERDA! ¡NO SOY UNA PUTA MUJER!_

_Limita al norte con el Reino de Odín, al Oeste con Ragnarok y el pais de los gigantes, al Este con Chiclana y al sur con el Mar de Indochina. _

_ Se me acaba el argumentoooo~ Y la metodología~ Cada vez que se aparece, frente a mí tu anatomia~_

_ ¡Eresh el peorrr hermanito menor del muuundooooo! ¡Te odiooooo!_

_ ¡Esa no es una excusa para que no me pagues el gas!_

_ _I love you Franny~!_ _

__ _¡Dejame solo!_

_ Porque este amor ya no entiendeeeeee~ Ni consejos ni razoneeeessss~_

_ Te digo que ese es rosa pastel, no rosa bebé_

_ Para mi es rosa salmón, ¿tu que opinas?_

_ Todos los putos rosas son iguales_

_ Se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalonessss~_

_ Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Hong Kong. ¿Tú eres Islandia, cierto?_

_ Ehhh, si. Es un placer conocerte..._

Finlandia sentía como se le hinchaba una vena en su frente. A su lado, Suecia observaba el desastre que era la reunion mundial con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que su amor no le hubiera matado (literalmente) por haberlo llamado ''esposa''.

_ ¡Alejate de mi hermanito, chino violador! ¡Acosador de hermanitos menores super tiernos! ¡Asesino, criminal!_

_ ¡Nor, solo estaba hablando con Is, no le esta haciendo nada!_

_ ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO, LOS MATARE A TODOS SI NO CIERRAN SUS JODIDAS BOCAS!_ El finés hizo amago de sacar su rifle de debajo de la mesa pero su vecino le agarro la muñeca.

_ Recuerda Finny~ OHmmm, OHmmm~_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¡TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO! ¡ERES UN JODIDO INSOPORTABLE, MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Datos re kawaiii~<em>**

**_Este Suecia sonrie siempre, es muy hablador y se lleva muy bien con los demas países._**

**_La unica diferencia con el Suecia original es que su cabello es de un tono más anarajando y sus ojos son rojos._**

**_Odia a Dinamarca porque es inocente, amable y tierno. Pero a pesar de eso él lo tuvo en su casa por muchos años, aunque fue por decision de sus jefes. Podríamos decir que odia a Dan simplemente porque sí._**

**_Esta enamorado de Finlandia, a quien acosa y sigue a todos lados; aunque él proclama que lo odia, viven juntos y tienen a una pequeña Charlotte (Hanatamago) de color negro y son los padres adoptivos de Sealand._**

**_Su arma es una escopeta que no suele usar ya que, al igual que Berwald, se declara neutral en cuestiones bélicas y es abiertamente pacifista._**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no dejen muchos reviews, el fic tiene muchos views y eso me pone re contenta~ Aunque hablando enserio, necesito un empleo que me deje renumeración T.T Ando re deprimida y esas cosas y escribir me anima mucho. Es una forma de descargarme y parece que gusta lo que hago así que... nada, eso. Jijiji._**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	9. Noruega

**_Norge (Representado por Loki Bondevik) _**

_País de el techo del mundo, se sospechan que viven seres humanos _

_ ¡Teman bellacos! ¡Inclínense ante su conquistador, el gran Islandia!_

Noruega reía y contenía las lágrimas, observando a su hermanito intimidar a una bandada de frailecillos, que simplemente lo observaban. Un pequeño polluelo se acerco a él y le acaricio su pequeña manita con su pico.

_ Tú me agradas, pequeño animal emplumado colonizado por mi gran persona. Te daré el honor de acompañar a este vikingo a lo largo de sus aventuras~ Te llamare... Puffin_ el rubio tomo al pequeño frailecillo y lo acomodo en su hombro, mientras reía a carcajadas.

_ Ese es mi hermanito_ sollozaba el noruego, siendo observado por los demás nórdicos.

_ Ese niño ya esta perdido_ comento Finlandia. A su lado, Suecia asintió y Dinamarca se dio una palmada en la frente.

_Moneda: Dolares noruegos _

_ Sabes, a veces me arrepiento de haber abandonado a Den y a Su... Después me acuerdo que me controlaban hasta cuando iba a cagar y se me pasa_

_ Sí, se lo que se siente_

_ Yo también_

Noruega, Romano y Bielorrusia pasaban su tiempo de caridad como ''los mejores super amiguitos más glamourosos de toda Europa'', hablando sobre cualquier tema; hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas independencias.

_ El cambio del euro a la corona es muy costoso, ¿no puedes bajar la diferencia? ¡Si no, no puedo comprar la ropa cool de tu casa!_

_ Pues no puedo, así que te jodes_

_Área: tan arriba que ya casi empieza a bajar _

_ Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa~ Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra~ Yo me pregunto, para que sirven las... adshskhkd_

_ ¿Tanto te cuesta quedarte un minuto callado?_

_ Es que tengo frío, _capitano. _¿Qué carajo hacemos aquí?_

_ Recuerda que invadí Noruega, así que tengo que supervisar como va todo... ¿que carajo pasa ahí?_

Italia y Alemania se acercaron hacia una multitud, que aparentemente estaba escuchado hablar a una persona. Pasaron a todos, viendo a un joven castaño; de opacos ojos verdes, vestido con un viejo y sucio abrigo gris y unas botas desgastadas.

_ _Utenfor nazistene! Norge er norsk!_ (¡Fuera los nazis! ¡Noruega es de los noruegos!) _

__ JA!_ (¡SI!) _

_ ¿Noruega?_

El joven volteo a verlos, parando sus exagerados movimientos.

_ ¡Ahí esta el nazi mayor! ¡Corran, salven sus culos que de seguro los viola!_

La multitud se disperso, chocando contra los dos países. Alemania cubrió a Italia, quien maldecía y aprovechaba para abrazar fuertemente al otro. Cuando paro el alboroto y se quedaron solos, notaron que el castaño se había ido.

_ ¿Así que vas por ahí violando noruegos?_

_ Cállate_

_ ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultas? ¿CON QUIEN MÁS ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO? ¿CON LOS DANESES?_

_Población:_

_Noruega es como un gran piso patera _

_ _I'm in love with a fairytale~_ _

Finlandia observaba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, junto a él, Suecia tarareaba mientras peinaba a Hanatamago.

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo va a estar con esa puta cancioncita? ¡Ya me lleno los cojones!_

_ Fin, rompió un record de puntaje; casi llega a los 400 puntos~_

_ Bla, bla... ¿donde están Islandia y Dinamarca? ¿Por qué no están sufriendo conmigo?_

_ Creí escuchar decir al idiota que Is se cayo de cabeza de un árbol y algo sobre llevarlo al hospital_

_ ¿Y como no dijiste nada?_ el fines se apresuro a ir hasta el noruego, que seguía tocando el violín y cantando_ ¡Pendejo, tu hermano se accidento!_

_ _I don't care, if I lose my mind~_ _

_ ¡Hijo de perra, cínico de mierda, arrogante de...!_ el sueco se apresuro a taparle la boca antes de que el otro lo escuchara.

_ Mejor vamos a buscarlos..._

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Vikingo por excelencia _

Islandia observaba embelesado a su hermano mayor. Este hacia como que no se daba cuenta pero disfrutaba que su hermanito lo observara así: como cuando era un pequeño niño. Siguió tocando el violín y canturreando en voz baja, siendo coreado por el más joven.

_ ¡Mira Nore, allí hay un duende! ¡Lo atrajo tu canción!_

_ ¿Donde?_ Noruega se arrojo al suelo e hizo una pirueta tipo Matrix para esconderse detrás de su hermano_ ¡Putas criaturas mágicas del demonio! ¡Aléjense de mi, maltratadoras! ¡Asesinas!_

_ ¿Nore?_

_ ¡Jodido duende roba calzoncillos!_

_Código Telefónico:  
><em>

_No hay telefónos, se comunican a base de gritos y soplacuernos _

_ _Fratello, fratello~! Guardate cosa ho trovato in casa della Norvegia~!__

__ Eh? Che Cosa? Oh ... un dildo!_ _

Los hermanos italianos observaban divertidos un pequeño soplacuerno que el mayor había encontrado tirado en el suelo de la casa de su amigo. Y su hermano menor, el rey de los malpensados, lo había confundido con un consolador.

_ ¡Noruega es un pervertido! Jeje, dámelo, voy a usarlo con mi _capitano~_ _

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Algo de un glamouroso amigo mio no entrara dentro de ese rectángulo andante! ¡Lo usaremos yo y mi amado Andy!_

_ ¡Y una mierda! ¡Dámelo o te lo saco por las malas!_

_ ¡Atrévete maldito mocoso!_

_Hetalia~ _

_ ¿Que coño paso aquí?_

España y Alemania observaban los sangrantes cuerpos de los Italia. Junto a ellos estaban tirados varios cuchillos y el soplacuerno.

_ ¿Se habrán peleado entre ellos?_

_ Así parece, pero sería muy raro_

_ Bueno, dejemoslos aquí, ya despertaran. Un día sin Italia no matara a nadie_

_Noruega se distingue, entre otras muchas cosas que desconocemos por completo, por ser el país más orgullosos del mundo, de ahí su nombre "No Ruega", que viene del latín, y que significa, como todo el mundo sabe "No: odidnecne" y "Ruega: conguito blanco". _

_ Nore. Sabes que Dan no tiene la culpa, deberías pedirle que te perdone_

_ ¡Jamas! ¡Un gran vikingo como yo no va a mendigar disculpas!_

_ ¡Pero si solo fue a beber unas copas con Holanda!_

_ ¡Precisamente! ¡De seguro me esta engañando con ese cabeza de tulipán! ¡Y a un gran vikingo como yo nunca se equivoca!_

_ Vas a perderle si lo sigues tratando así_

_ ¡Es que es tan dulce y tan tierno...! ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡No dejare que te violen Den!_

_ ¡El único que quiere violarlo eres tú!_

_Los Noruegos se caracterizan por tener una gran cultura, en cuanto a bebidas alcholicas son los terceros consumidores mundiales (por detrás de Rusia y Irlanda), pero lo que cabe destacar de esta cultura es su música. _

_ Felicidades Dan, tu quedaste primero y yo cuarto, ¡estamos hechos el uno para el otro!_

_ Nor, tú sabes que te quiero, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?_

_ Pues que somos de los más sexies en Europa~_

_ ¡Noruega, espera a que estén en casa! ¡Pervertido de mierda!_

_ ¿Por qué dices eso Fin...? ¡Nor! ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de tocarme el trasero sin que me de cuenta, no me queda más que volver a pedírtelo!_

_ Lo shientoooo, s q' stoooyy medio borrrrrrashooo~_

_ Mentira_

_ ¡Cállate Fin!_

_No tienen restaurantes ni cines ni restaurantes ni todas esas marikadas que nos divierten :( por eso son unos amargados que todo lo tienen planeado hasta para comersen un pan _

**Lista de compras:**

**1 paquete de azúcar**

**1 frasco de café _(nescafe, por favor, el café barato es una mierda) _**

**2 botellas de leche**

**1/2 kilo de naranjas _(y bananas) _**

**1/2 kilo de manzanas _(y lubricante de manzana, yumi~) _**

**Shampoo _(no te olvides de los condones, muchos, muchos condones) _**

**Acondicionador _(¿ya mencione los condones? ¿pueden ser de chocolate?) _**

_ ¡Nor! ¡Otra vez tocaste mi lista de compras!_

_ ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento Den, olvide escribir la pintura corporal_

_ ¡Eres un pervertido!_

_Cosas buenas que ha hecho Noruega:_

_Ponerle nombre a las islas sin importancia (Islandia, Groenlandia) _

_ Is~_

_ ¿Qué quieres?_

_ Te quiero mucho~_

_ No voy a llamarte hermano mayor_

_ ¡Eres malo conmigo!_

_Crear vikingas que te sirven el té _

_ Aunque ustedes no lo crean, hace mucho tiempo todas las naciones nórdicas eran mis putas_

_ ¿Y que paso después?_

_ Pues murió mi jefe y nombre al jefe de Den como mi jefe y... nunca pensé que él se aprovecharía de eso y..._

_ Tranquilo hombre, no hay necesidad de llorar_

_ ¿Donde esta mi botella de vodka? ¡Estoy triste, se aprovecharon de mi inocencia! ¡Me violaron!_

_ No es cierto, que yo sepa _Tanska _estaba solo y tú-_

_ ¡Cállate Fin!_

_ ¿Algún día dejaran de venir a este bar?_

_¿Sabías qué los daneses acosan noruegos?_

_ Hay veces que me odio a mi mismo. ¡Mira a mi otro yo! ¡Ponle un vestido y se convierte en niña!_

_ Tranquilo Nor. Aunque a veces pienso que deberías comportarte un poco como Lukas..._

_ ¿Quieres que te trate mal, eh~?_

_ Eres un malpensado, digo que deberías relajarte, solo eso_

_ _Noru, Noru, ¡ven a darle un abrazo a este sexy- adhafgags!__

__ Cállate, eres muy ruidoso_ _

_Frases tipicas Noruegas:_

_Te vøy a meten una på taden en todo el hueven _

**En una tipica reunion de países... **

_ _I love you, Franny!_ _

_ ¡No pienso escuchar a un hermano menor que nunca apoya a su hermano mayor!_

_ Dos euros a que le doy en el ojo_

_ El vod-ka eshhh l-la fuen-teee deee la felishidad, ¡hip! ¿O n-no, amiga Ucraniaa~?_

_ Shiertooo, amiguitoo Poloniaaaa~_

_ ¡Maldito cabeza de patata! ¡Sufre mi ira!_

_ ¡Cuidado!_

Alemania esquivo el mortal pedazo de pizza que le arrojo el mayor de los Italia, que acabo cayendo en la cabeza de un distraído Dinamarca; que se estaba besando con Noruega.

_ ¡Mi cabello, mi cabello! ¡Esta lleno de salsa!_ se quejo el danés, separándose del otro y limpiándose con una servilleta.

_ Ustedes..._ el noruego agacho la mirada, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

_ Lo siento Nor, si este idiota no se hubiera apartado-_

_ ¡Tu me arrojaste comida, cochino!_

_ ¡INTERRUMPIERON MI MOMENTO AMOROSO CON DEN!_ un troll gigante surgió detrás del castaño, que se lanzo contra los demás países, que empezaron a chillar aterrorizados, empujándose entre todos para salir del lugar.

_He-ta-lia _

_ Nor, ya... hiciste lo que querías con Alemania y Romano, dile al troll que por favor se detenga_

_ Es que no se como hacerlo_

_ Ahh..._

Dinamarca y Noruega se sentaron en un rincón, observando como la criatura golpeaba a gente al azar; manchando de sangre todo el lugar. Algunos iban hacia ellos para pedirles ayuda pero el troll los tomaba de las piernas y los arrastraba hacia la mesa.

_ Creo que Inglaterra se hizo encima_

_ ¡Que asco!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Datos re askshkhs (?)<em>**

**_Diferencias físicas entre Loki y Lukas~: Loki tiene ojos verdes y cabello castaño y aparentemente es más musculoso._**

**_Al igual que 2pInglaterra, les teme a las criaturas mágicas. Y cuando las invoca, mayoritariamente por accidente, no puede controlarlas._**

**_Su comportamiento es como el de nuestro querido Mathias: acosa a 2pDinarmarca y afirma abiertamente estar enamorado de él. Siempre que puede le mete mano y lo sobre protege y cela mucho._**

**_Finlandia es su mejor amigo. Sus otras amistades son Romano y Bielorrusia._**

**_Es muy sobre protector con Islandia, a quien malcrío con cuentos de vikingos... por ello el cree que es uno y tiene un gran espíritu aventurero._**

**_Su arma es una espada o cualquier tipo de pistola o rifle._**

**_Suele emborracharse muy a menudo._**

**_Es muy pervertido y desvergonzado, no le importa que lo vean en cualquier situación vergonzosa._**

**_Los dos Norus son sexies y punto (?) Gracias por sus comentarios, me suben mucho el animo~ Se darán cuenta que algunos diálogos siguen un par de capítulos más adelante, es que termine este capitulo antes que el anterior xD Y también me paso que termine el de Alemania antes que el de Austria y así... xD_**

_**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Annoyng-Anko7 por recordarme lo del vestido: va a aparecer en el capitulo de Francia. Personalmente, no puedo creer hasta donde llego la estupidez humana para que hasta los políticos, al menos Yacá en mi país, se pongan a debatir sobre el color de un vestido x.x**_


	10. Liechtenstein

**_Liechtenstein (Representado por Leisl Zwingli) _**

_¿Que mierda es liechsfensteinein o como se llame?  
><em>

Liechtenstein es un pequeño principado ubicado en la pacifica Europa Central.

_ ¡TE ODIO! ¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!_

Liechtenstein salio de la casa, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. En la sala, Suiza observaba desconsolado su juego de té roto y el vestido rosa manchado con té. Un regalo que le había hecho a su pequeña hermanita, que acaba de irse bastante enojada. Otra vez.

_ ¿Sera que la estoy mimando demasiado?_ murmuro tristemente, mientras limpiaba el desastre.

_Su geografía es la misma de Austria y Suiza_

Antes de finalizar la Primera Guerra Mundial, estaba fuertemente ligada a Austria; pero como el estúpido cayó en crisis al finalizar el conflicto... Firmo una unión monetaria y aduanera con Suiza.

**Tengo una suerte de mierda **pensó la joven rubia, al verse a sí misma postrada a una cama debido al un fuerte resfrío. Austria la había dejado a su suerte y este tipo la estaba ayudando. ¡Y sin pedirle sexo ni una otra cochinada a cambio! Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan fría y darle (y darse) la oportunidad de formar juntos una familia.

_ Liech~ Te consegui un vestido blanco con voladitos~ Es muy común en mi país que las niñas de tu edad lo usen~_

_Lema: No nos dieron la Euroooo!_

En la fase de clasificación para la Eurocopa 2012, perdió 4 - 0 con España en su primer partído.

_ ¡Te gane zorra! ¡Te gane, te gane!_

España bailoteaba, bastante ebrio, a su lado; Liechtenstein estaba rodeada por un aura sombría.

_ ¡Son unos inutiles buenos para nada! ¡Nadie los quiere, son pateticos! ¡Y de seguro son malisimos en la cama! ¡LOS ODIO!_ les grito a sus jugadores, que salían de la cancha con la mirada gacha_ ¡Y A TI TAMBIÉN!_ le grito a su hermano, que estaba sentado junto a ella.

_ ¡Yo no hice nada Liech! ¡Es solo un deporte, no tienes porque ponerte así!_

_ ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!_

_ ¡Pero Liech-! Estamos en tu casa..._ susurro el helvetico, observando a la chica salir enojada del estadio_ ¿Que hice mal, España?_ suspiro, esperando que el otro le conteste_ ¿Espa-? ¡No, empiecen de nuevo!_ se quejo, observando al español besar apasionadamente a Italia del Sur, presionandolo contra su asiento.

_Cultura:_

_Bueno...este...mmm...ah! mira una camiseta de la Frikipedia!  
><em>

El país sufrío influencias de los países de habla germana, destacándose Austria y Suiza; lo cual hace que su tradición sea alpina.

Suiza sonrío, estirando el vestido rosa con parches de colores que había hecho para su querida hermanita. Sintió unos suaves pasos bajar por la escalera, se volteo con una sonrisa; ¡de seguro a su hermanita le encantaría el regalo!

_ Mira Liech te... ¿Que llevas puesto? ¡Ni pienses que vas a salir así!_

La joven tenía puestas unas botas largas negras con un fino y alto tacón aguja, una minifalda negra y una remera corta blanca con la bandera de su país. Había cambiado su típico lazo rosa por uno azul y su rostro estaba maquillado de forma exagerada.

_ ¿Como que no voy a salir? ¡Afuera esta la vida! ¡No puedes prohibirlo!_

_ ¡Estas semi desnuda! ¿Eso es una falda o un taparrabos?_

_ ¡Se llama moda, viejito! ¡Todas las chicas se visten así!_

_ Nunca he visto a Bielorrusia o a Bélgica vestirse así..._

_ ¡Ellas son viejas como tú! ¡Unas estiradas, unas monjas! ¿Por qué no me dejas ser yo misma? ¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!_

_ ¡Espera Liech!_ el helvético observo angustiado como la chica se iba, cerrando con un portazo_ ¡Al menos ponte un abrigo!_

_Hechos Trascendentales en la Historia de Liechtenstein:_

_Mandar a tomar por el culo a Suiza _

_ Mira que linda que es mi casa~ ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Que esta lejos de tí! ¡Jajajajajajaja!_

_ ¡Liech, no seas mala conmigo! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!_

_ ¿Que haré primero? ¿Una super fiesta? ¿Un pijama party? ¡O mejor, una orgía! Y lo mejor... ¡Es que tú no estarás invitado! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!_

_ ¡Liech, eres un niña mala!_

_Destinos Turísticos:_

_Solo Vaduz, no me mamen _

**Leisl Zwingli ( Liechtenstein_) **

**_Estoy al medio de dos viejitos, con cara de culo y sin ánimos de fiesta. ¡Viva la juventud!_**

**Vaduz, Liechtenstein **

_ Te lo dije_ le dijo Francia a Suiza, que observaba horrorizado el perfil de su hermanita en Twitter.

_ ¡Esto es horrible!_

_ No es tu culpa, la mocosa debió venir mal de fabrica, además todos nos faltamos el respeto entre nosotros, no es-_

_ ¡Esa minifalda es muy corta! ¿Y quien es ese chico? _MEIN GOTT! _¡A LO MEJOR MI HERMANITA YA NO ES PURA!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Me quedo muy corto! Aunque su versión original también así que... xD<em>**

**_Datos re datosos:_**

**_2PLiechtenstein es una puta... literalmente. Según el fandom, del que me base para hacer esta versión de ella, viste con minifaldas y ropa escotada y trata de acostarse con cuanto país tenga enfrente... aunque ninguno le hace caso por ser muy joven y zorra xD_**

**_Odia los vestidos lolita rositas y con voladitos, los considera infantiles y que ''tapan demasiado el cuerpo'' Aun así, Suiza suele hacerle vestidos de ese estilo._**

**_Aunque aquí no lo mencione, es muy amiga de Seychelles, quien tiene un comportamiento parecido al suyo._**

**_Apesar de decir abiertamente que odia a Suiza y que no lo soporta, en el fondo esta muy agradecida de que la haya salvado._**

**_Odia a Austria por haberla abandonado y dejado con su país destruido y en crisis._**

**_Que chica más complicada... -3- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este loco fic, me hacen muy feliz~ Hablemos de Eurovision, que aca en mi casa no le gusta a nadie y nada, necesito amigos hetalianos que, como yo, buscando música europea hayan encontrado el evento xD _**

**_Mis favoritos son Islandia, Irlanda y España. Si, España. Me encanto la canción, ¡es Euphoria 2.0! (Si, encima de los mismos autores) x3 Y la primera Semi-final es en mi cumpleaños~_**

**_¿Ustedes que opinan? Digan, así nos divertidos un toque todos juntos~_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


End file.
